Sentimentos passados
by Melancia
Summary: [U.A]Sakura reencontra Sasuke depois de 4 anos. Os sentimentos do rapaz em relação a ela mudaram. Será que os dela mudaram em relação a ele? Descrição podi. u.u [Casais: SasuxSaku, NejixTenten, NaruxHina, InoxGaara e ShikaxTemari.]
1. Momentos

**_Capitulo 1 – Momentos passados._**

_- Estou aqui para tentar impedi-lo – Falou a garota de olhos verdes._

_- Sakura, Vá para casa. Você não tem nada o que fazer aqui. – Falou num tom frio_

_- Você não pode ir embora... Watashi... Watashi... – Retrucou em desespero._

_- Não tem nada nem ninguém que me prenda a esta cidade. Não vou desistir do meu sonho. Vou para Oto de qualquer jeito. Agora vá para..._

_- PARA... PARA DE IGNORAR MEUS SENTIMENTOS. PARE DE FALAR COMO SE NÃO ESTIVESSE VENDO AS MINHAS LAGRIMAS. – O Uchiha ficou perplexo com a atitude da garota. Ela própria estava visivelmente surpresa._

_- " "_

_- Era tão bom acordar e saber que logo estaria ao seu lado. – Continuou com o tom mais baixo - Na escola ou onde quer que fosse. -Um sorriso triste brotou em sua face. - Mesmo sendo serio e frio, mesmo que não mostre reação perante aos meus sentimentos, você estava sempre lá, e isso já bastava para mim. Mas agora você... Esta levando consigo a única coisa que me fazia sonhar, desejar algo para mim. – As lagrimas quentes e receosas, contornavam cada curva de sua face ruborizada caindo por final em seu uniforme azul-escuro. – Aishiteru. AISHITERU. Se você for embora watashi... Watashi..._

_-" "_

_-Então fique. Fique aqui comigo, onegai. – As lagrimas caiam sem cessar, deixando o rosto de Sakura ainda mais vermelho. – Certamente seremos muito felizes. _

_O Uchiha soltou uma gargalhada baixa e deu as costas para a Haruno. – Deixe de ser egoísta garota. Se você gostasse mesmo de mim, não estaria aqui falando essas besteiras. Pare de falar se fosse minha obrigação ficar ao seu lado só porque você diz gostar de mim._

_O coração de Sakura começou a ficar mais apertado do que estava. Mas, ele tinha razão. Suas palavras eram egoístas. Quando amamos queremos ver essa pessoa feliz, realizando seus sonhos. _

_- Gomen nasai. – Falou a garota tristemente com uma expressão de vencida. – Estou agindo mesmo como uma pessoa egoísta. Mas... Entenda Sasuke-kun. Sem você eu... – Sakura parou de falar, ainda com lagrimas escorrendo por seu resto. _

_Um silêncio desconfortável ficou no ar. Ate que a Haruno falou rapidamente. – Sayonara Sasuke-kun. – Deu as costas para Sasuke e saiu correndo, permitindo que as suas lagrimas fossem carregadas pelo vento. _

_- Sayonara... Sakura. – Falou o Uchiha de cabeça baixa, ainda de costas para a direção que Sakura correu. Deu um longo suspiro e começou sua caminhada em direção a estação._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquela manhã estava particularmente ensolarada. Um dia perfeito para caminhar. Por isso somente hoje era possível encontrar varias pessoas aproveitando para se exercitar.

Uma dessas pessoas realmente chamava a atenção. Era uma moça muito bonita, aparentava ter 19 anos, possuía olhos verdes e curtos cabelos róseos amarrados com um desajeitado rabo de cavalo. Vestia uma calça capre preta e uma blusa listrada azul e branca. Todos que passavam principalmente os homens, a olhavam, mas não só por ela ser bonita. O fato de ela estar sentada no chão discutindo com um grande cachorro preto, também ajudavam para que os olhares se direcionarem para ela.

- Nyaaaa... Gure-san. (Homenagem ao Shigure XD) Como você me faz acordar as 5:30 da manhã para caminhar... Sabia que as 8:00 eu tenho que ir trabalhar no PetShop e se eu me atrasar Sra. Tsume me mata... – Ao perceber que todos a olhavam, a garota cochichou para o cachorro... – Todos estão olhando pra nós... Acho que é por causa do nome... Gure-san é um nome meio estranho para cachorro (se fosse só isso.), isso é o que a Oka-san sempre diz. Mas o que eu posso fazer? O nome combina com você, né? – Falou abraçando o cachorro e se levantando.

Nesse momento Gure-san (?) viu um gato, o fazendo correr o mais rápido que pode, sendo seguido por sua dona que gritava o mais alto que podia. – GURE-SAN! VOLTA!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O jovem acordou um pouco assustado com a freada do trem. Levantou atordoado e caminhou para a estação. Olhou no relógio. 5:40. "Até que o trem não se atrasou muito", pensou consigo. Subiu as escadas que levavam a uma movimentada avenida. Realmente a cidade tinha mudado, estava tão movimentada, não era a toa que virara a maior cidade do país. – Está muito diferente. – Murmurou para si enquanto caminhava para uma pequena rua afastada daquele movimento. Ao chegar à estreita rua permitiu-se um singelo sorriso. A cidade havia mudado, mas continuava a mesma Konoha de sempre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A garota se sentiu aliviada ao ver aquele grande cachorro preto parar de correr feito um louco atrás de um gato. – BAKA! Nunca mais faça isso. Por acaso quer me matar de correr. – Falou ofegante puxando o cachorro e sentando no banco mais próximo.

Parando um pouco de reclamar percebeu onde estava. Olhou para um velho prédio branco e verde a sua frente. Há quanto tempo não passava por ali? Lembra que desde a sexta serie vinha aqui espera-lo para irem juntos ao colégio. – Você me trouxe aqui de propósito Gure-san? – Perguntou ela ao cachorro que procurava algo debaixo do banco. – Devo confessar que não me sinto muito feliz quando lembro daqueles tempos. - Falou para o cachorro que agora estava sentado ao seu lado no banco. – Mas também não me sinto triste. Acho que a palavra saudade combina mais com essas lembranças. – Continuou a falar, agora olhando para o céu. – Acho que amadureci muito, desde aquele dia... Rastejar muito atrás de uma pessoa é não dar valor a si próprio, né? - Voltou a pousar seus olhos verdes no velho prédio. Um sorriso triste formou-se em seus lábios. – Eu não me dava muito valor, acho que por isso você nunca me amou... - Um silêncio reconfortante se instalou naquela rua estreita. - Bem, vamos embora Gure-san? Já vai dar 6:30 e ainda quero dormir um pouco. – Levantou e começou a andar em direção ao caminho do qual vieram. A jovem de cabelos róseos andava de cabeça baixa perdida em seus próprios pensamentos. Quando uma voz um tanto familiar a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Sakura... – Ao levantar a cabeça, seus olhos verdes encontraram aqueles orbes ônix que por tanto tempo a encantaram. – Há... Há quanto tempo. – Falou o rapaz meio que gaguejando.

Seu coração parecia que iria sair pela boca. Não poderia ser ele. Aquele na sua frente não poderia ser Uchiha Sasuke. Abriu a boca umas duas vezes tornando a fechá-la. O que falaria para ele? Estava em estado de choque. Por tanto tempo queria encontrar o dono daqueles intensos olhos negros, e agora que ele estava em sua frente não conseguiria falara nada?

- Sasuke... - Foi à única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar. Ambos se surpreenderam com o que ela disse. Sakura não havia falado com ele como sempre falava. Não usara aquele habitual - kun de 4 anos atrás. – Sasuke... Você voltou. Que... Que bom! – Sakura com esforço deu um sorriso na direção de Sasuke.

Porque ela havia falado desse jeito com ele. Sakura sempre o chamou de Sasuke-kun.

- Na verdade, eu só vim aproveitar a época de greve que está acontecendo na universidade para resolver uns assuntos pendentes aqui em Konoha. – Respondeu ele como jeito frio de sempre – Falei com Kakashi-sensei e ele falou que o meu apartamento havia sido desocupado há três meses atrás, então resolvi ficar aqui para economizar dinheiro.

- Há... – Respondeu Sakura de um jeito desanimado. – Naruto e Neji vão ficar contentes em revê-lo, Ino também. - Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

O celular em seu bolso começou a tocar, fazendo a jovem Haruno se assustar. – Haaaaaa! Já são 6:50, desse jeito vou me atrasar, para o trabalho. Gomen Nasai Sasuke. Mas tenho que ir. Minha casa não é muito perto e tenho que me arrumar. – Disse seguindo seu caminho. – Falarei com Ino e Naruto sobre sua chegada. Ja ne.

Sakura já estava indo embora quando sentiu alguém segurar seu pulso. – Sakura... Eu... – Falou Sasuke meio desconcertado. – "O que estou fazendo?" – Pensou – "Sasuke seu baka, trate de inventar uma desculpa agora mesmo para esse ato" – A... Eu gostaria de saber o telefone do Naruto. - Falou, com um tom nervoso. Afinal não era para menos, acabara de inventar aquilo.

- Hai – Falou Sakura pegando o celular e procurando o telefone do Uzumaki.

Após ter entregado o numero para o Uchiha, Sakura voltou para o seu caminho, andando com passos rápidos para sair logo daquela rua.

O Uchiha apenas a observou sumir de vista e abriu uma porta que estava logo as suas costas. Subiu as escadas já gastas e se deparou com um pequeno corredor onde ele pode encontrar 4 portas. Abriu a primeira porta que estava à direita.

Era um apartamento pequeno. Possuía uma pequena sala logo na entrada. A esquerda estava a cozinha. E a direita havia um quarto e o banheiro. O apartamento estava em parte mobiliado. Só havia um fogão, uma geladeira, um sofá, uma cama e uma pequena escrivaninha.

Estava um pouco cansado da viajem de Oto ate Konoha. Mas alguma coisa o incomodava desde o seu encontro com Sakura.

- Porque eu fiz aquilo? E porque fiquei tão incomodado com o jeito que a Sakura me chamou? – Perguntava a si mesmo enquanto guardava sua bolsa no quarto. – Kuso. - Resmungou olhando em volta. – Não tem televisão. Não quero ficar sem fazer nada nesse apartamento. Acho que vou mesmo ligar para aquele baka do Naruto. – Disse pegando o numero em um papel no seu bolso e procurando o celular na sua bolsa de viagem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura andava o mais rápido que podia, puxava frequentemente o grande cachorro preto que queria parar em todos os cantos, ora por causa de um gato, ora por causa de comida. Mas a garota não deixava, estava em estado de choque. Andava pela rua esbarrando em qualquer um que passasse na sua frente, e nem escutava as reclamações que os mesmos soltavam. Estava num mundo completamente diferente.

Entrou em um prédio de uma avenida muito movimentada. O edifício era pequeno, possuía poucos apartamentos, mas era extremamente luxuoso. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão do 4º andar, ainda perdida em seus pensamentos.

A porta do elevador se abriu dando passagem para ela e mais uma senhora com uma cara de antipática. Olhou com desdém para Sakura e entrou na primeira porta a direita. Sakura entrou na segunda porta a direita. Era um belo apartamento. Não muito grande, mas com certeza confortável.

Possuía dois quartos, uma espaçosa sala, a cozinha media e dois banheiros, um no corredor e outro no quarto.

Sakura largou a coleira do cachorro e fechou a porta atrás de si e pegou o telefone que estava em cima de uma pequena mesinha que ficava entre o sofá e a televisão. Sentou-se no sofá e começou a discar alguns números no aparelho.

- **_Moshi Moshi? _**– Falou uma voz feminina animadamente do outro lado da linha.

- Tenten! – Falou Sakura com nervosismo na voz. – Preciso falar com você.

- **_Sakura?Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem? – _**Perguntou Tenten agoniada.

- Sim, aconteceu alguma coisa. E não, eu não estou bem.

- **_O que foi que aconteceu Sakura?_** – Falou Tenten quase gritando.

- Não dá para falar pelo telefone. – Falou Sakura mais nervosa que antes.

- **_Então ta. Eu estou indo ai. Ta ok?_** – A garota estava tão nervosa quanto à amiga.

- Arigatou. – Falou Sakura com uma voz mais calma.

A garota desligou o telefone. Mas Sakura ficou sentada no sofá com o telefone na mão. Pensando o que iria fazer com aquele sentimento que a incomodava tanto.

- "O que é isso que estou sentindo? Com certeza não é amor." – Pensava Sakura ainda segurando o telefone.

Seus pensamentos foram atrapalhados pelo forte latido de Gure-san (Por Kami-sama que nome feio. Como eu posso ter colocado esse nome no pobre cachorro?). Ela sorriu para ele perguntando em seguida. – Deve estar morrendo de fome não é mesmo.

Levantou e foi até a cozinha procurar a ração do cachorro.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- **_Moshi Moshi? _**– Perguntou uma voz animada.

- Naruto-baka! – Falou o Uchiha num tom de gozação.

- **_Ano San!Quem é que está falando? _**– A pessoa do outro da linha parecia ter ficado realmente com raiva.

- Só você mesmo para fazer essa pergunta. (Não, eu tmb faria.) É o Sasuke, baka!

O garoto parecia estar processando a resposta do Uchiha.

- **_SASUKE-TEME? ONDE É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ? VOCÊ VOLTOU? _** - A voz de Naruto saiu meio chorosa.

- Ahhhh. Como você grita baka. Eu voltei sim. – Falou dando uma singela risada após a ultima frase. Aquilo lhe soou tão bem.

- **_Eu vou ai onde você está. _**Falou animadamente, parecendo decidido.

- Não precisa. Vamos combinar um local para nos encontrarmos na ora do almoço.

- **_Já sei! Poderia ser Ichiraku. Você deve lembrar onde é né? _**

- Hai.

- **_Podemos chamar o Neji, o Shikamaru, o Gaara, a Hinata, a Tenten, o Kiba, o Lee, a Temari, a Ino e a... _**– O garoto parou de falar.

-E a Sakura? – Adiantou-se o garoto de olhos negros.

- **_É._** – Respondeu com certo receio.

- Eu encontrei com ela na frente do meu prédio. – Falou relembrando o que havia acontecido.

- **_SERIO? Como foi que ela reagiu quando te viu? _**-Falou Naruto preocupado.

- Bem. Acho que ela nem deu muita importância. – Falou um tanto indiferente.

Naruto ficou mudo do outro lado por alguns segundos. Voltando a falar com uma voz animada. – **_A gente se encontra lá as 12:00. Vou ligar para todo mundo, certo?_**

- Ta bom. – Falou desligando o telefone em seguida.

Ainda era 7:40. Iria dormir um pouco. Estava cansado da viagem.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ela secava seus curtos cabelos róseos com uma toalha azul, quando escutou a campainha tocar repetidas vezes. Foi correndo atender a porta e se deparou com uma garota morena de olhos castanhos e cabelos cor de chocolate presos em dois coques laterais. Ela parecia extremamente aflita.

- SAKURA! ACONTECEU ALGUMA COISA? VOCÊ ESTÁ MACHUCADA? – Falou a garota sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros.

- Nani? Iie! – Falou Sakura um pouco confusa e surpresa.

- É que você estava tão nervosa no telefone. Fiquei preocupada... O que aconteceu? – Falou largando Sakura.

Sakura colocou a toalha no pescoço e se sentou no sofá. Abaixou a cabeça e falou desanimada. – Tenten... O Sasuke voltou.

- DARE? - A garota parecia chocada. Não pela volta de Sasuke em si, mas estava preocupada com Sakura. Sabia quanto ela o amava e quanto ela sofreu quando ele foi embora.

Sakura apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- E... o que você sentiu quando... Reencontrou-o. – Perguntou Tenten encarando a amiga meio tristonha.

- Algo como uma duvida. Tudo o que eu sentia quando ele fora embora voltou à tona por um momento. A tristeza, a raiva, a decepção, aquela solidão e até... – Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Ate o amor! – Completou Tenten.

- Un – Respondeu baixinho. - Se alguém tivesse me contado que ele havia voltado, eu meio que estaria preparada se o encontrasse por ai. Mas... Foi tão repentino, encontra-lo do nada no meio da rua.

- NANI? – A garota que estava sentada ao lado da amiga se levantou de um salto. – Você o encontrou no meio da rua?

- Un. Estava passeando com Gure-san, até que fui parar na rua do prédio onde ele morava. Fiquei sentada lá por um tempo, ai quando decidi voltar o encontrei. Acho que tinha acabado de chegar. Estava com uma bolsa de viagem e vinha da direção da estação.

- Entendo... E agora? O que pretende fazer sobre isso? – Tenten se sentou novamente no sofá.

- Eu nem sei direito. Porque, sabe, ele ficou mais perfeito do que já era. (Isso é possível! o.o) Só que não quero voltar a ser aquela garotinha chata que ficava correndo atrás dele como muitas outras faziam.

- E é bom que não seja mesmo. – Falou Tenten fazendo uma pose e uma falsa cara de brava.

Nesse momento o telefone da casa de Sakura toca.

- Moshi Moshi?

- **_Sakura? Daijobu?_** – A voz masculina falou do outro lado da linha.

- Kiba? Eu estou bem, porque você está perguntando isso? – Sakura ficou confusa com a ligação do amigo.

- **_Pensei que você estava doente. Ainda não veio trabalhar. _**

Sakura pensou um pouco. "Porque ele falou que não fui traba..." – HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TRABALHAR! – Gritou histérica ao telefone.

- **_Que bom que você lembrou que tem um trabalho, porque Oka-san está louca da vida com você. _**– Podia-se perceber o tom irônico na voz de Kiba.

- Daijobu. Estou já chegando ai. Arigatou por ligar. Ja ne.

- **_Ja. _**– Desligou o telefone em seguida.

- O que foi Sakura? – Perguntou Tenten preocupada.

- Esqueci de ir para trabalho. – Tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto. – Sorte sua de ter um trabalho de meio período.

- Tenho porque moro com meus pais, né? – Falou com um sorriso maroto, se divertindo com a cara da amiga.

- Eu também moraria com os meus se eles não tivessem inventado de morar no meio do mato. – Uma veia saltava de sua testa e seus braços estavam cruzados.

- Sakura, não é no meio do mato. Eles moram numa fazenda. – A morena falou repreendendo-a.

- Para mim é no meio do mato. Sitio que não é no meio do mato. Sitio tem piscina, lugar para jogar vôlei, um grande cachorro peludo e fica perto da cidade. Onde meus pais moram tem vaca, galinha, sapo, insetos e fica no meio do nada longe de tudo. Longe até de uma Faculdade.

-Yamete! Você está atrasada para o trabalho lembra! – O sorriso maroto voltou à face de Tenten.

- Ahhhhhhhh. – Saiu correndo em direção a um dos quartos e voltando alguns minutos depois. Agora estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma regata azul-escura e uma faixa da mesma cor da blusa no cabelo. Pegou sua bolsa que estava em cima do sofá e saiu do apartamento apressada, junto com Tenten.

Enquanto entravam no elevador o assunto "Retorno de Sasuke" voltava a tona.

- E ai Sakura? O que vai fazer?

- Já não sei ao certo. – O elevador havia chegado ao térreo e as duas seguiram para a entrada do prédio. – Devo confessar que não sinta aquela coisa forte de 4 anos atrás.

- Isso é obvio. – Disse a morena encarando a amiga.

- Acho que vou esperar para ver o que acontece daqui para frente. – Tenten apenas assentiu com a cabeça. – Bom vou correr para o trabalho, depois nós conversamos. Ja ne.

- Ja. – Respondeu Tenten com um sorriso e indo na direção contraria.

Sakura correu para a estação e pegou o trem que pegava todas as manhãs. Chegando ao trabalho levou uma senhora bronca da sua patroa a Sra. Tsume e foi para o balcão atender os clientes do Petshop Inuzuka. Estava quase vazio tirando duas senhoras com um cachorro pequeno. Foi quando o celular de Sakura tocou.

- Moshi Moshi? – Falou desanimada.

-**_ Sakura-chan! Sou eu Naruto. _**– Falou aquela voz animada.

- Naruto! – Falou se animando. Afinal a alegria do garoto era contagiante, até por telefone.

- **_Sakura-chan, estou ligando para saber se você quer ir almoçar comigo e com o pessoal lá no Ichiraku hoje? Vamos comemorar a volta do Sasuke-teme. Acho que... Você já sabe que ele voltou né?_**

**_-_** Hai. – Respondeu deixando o tom animado do lado.

-**_ Então! Você vai? Vai onegai Sakura-chan. _**– Com um jeito pidão.

Sakura hesitou um pouco. Mas queria saber logo o que era aquilo que sentiu Quando viu Sasuke. – Hai Naruto!

- **_Legal! Te vejo 12:00 lá. Ta certo! Ja ne Sakura-chan _**

- Ja Naruto. – Disse desligando o celular em seguida e dando um longo suspiro.

- Alem de chegar atrasada ainda fica conversando no celular na hora do trabalho senhorita Haruno. – Falou uma voz em tom assassino atrás de Sakura, fazendo essa estremecer.

- Sra. Tsume?- Falou para uma mulher alta de curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos escuro. – Gomen. Vou tentar evitar isso.

- É bom mesmo.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Nyaaaaaaaaaa... Não sei se vocês gostaram – espero que sim! ' 

Dicionário:

Watashi: Eu

Aishiteru: Eu te amo

Gomen nasai: Desculpe – me

Sayonara: Adeus (Não, serio? ¬¬').

Oka-san: Mãe ou mamãe.

Baka: Idiota – todo mundo já sabe né?

Ja ne: Algo como "até logo". A resposta é Ja, como se fosse um "até".

Hai – Sim

Kuso – Droga .

Moshi Moshi: Fala-se quando se atende ao telefone.

Arigatou: Obrigada.

Kami-sama: Deus.

Ano San: É uma espécie de Hey. Falado muito por Naruto no anime.

Nani: O que?

Iie: Não

Dare: Quem?

Um: Um sim mais informal.

Daijobu: Está bem – Pode vir em forma de pergunta.

Yamete: Pare com isso.

Bay bay: Tchau.

Minna: Pessoal

Bem espero que gostem.!

Bay bay Minna.


	2. Reencontros

**Yo minna!**

**Sabe... Eu sou muito sozinha. E não tem ninguém para eu conversar, ou mesmo pedir opiniões para a fic. Então comecei a falar com meu cachorro de pelúcia chamado Napoleão. A gente, vá lá. Todo mundo já conversou com bichinhos de pelúcia.**

**Pessoa: Mais não aos 14 anos.**

**Eu: Isso é detalhe.**

**Pessoa: ¬¬'**

**Eu: Voltando ao assunto. É normal as pessoas sozinhas começarem a falar com bichinhos. Só que estranhamente eu agora tenho conversas com o Napoleão. Conversas nada agradáveis. Ele é muito critico u.u.**

**Pessoa: Doida. .**

**Ultima conversa que tive com Napoleão. **

**Napoleão: Huahauhauahauhaua. Naruto não lhe pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Eu: Pode até ser. Mas o Sasuke-kun, o Gaara, o Kakashi, o Neji e o Shikamaru pertencem sim! .**

**Napoleão: Nem é ambiciosa? ¬¬**

**Fala: **blábláblá

**Pensamentos: "**blábláblá"

**Meus comentários inúteis e algumas interferências do Napoleão: **(Blábláblá)

**Flash Back:** _blábláblá_

**Falando ao telefone: _blábláblá._**

**Boa Fic para vocês n.n.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2 - Reencontros**

- Nyaaaa... Tsume-sama, já está na hora do almoço e eu tenho um compromisso. Deixe-me ir embora. - A garota de cabelos róseos estava encostada no balcão com uma cara de tédio. Por cima de sua roupa (expliquei no capitulo passado.), usava um avental infestado de pelos.

- Não posso fazer nada Sakura. Nem o Kiba nem a Hana chegaram, não posso ficar só no Petshop. - Tsume estava do outro lado do balcão, juntando a ração que o ultimo cachorro que estivera ali, derramara. Era uma mulher de certa forma alta. Tinha uma rebelde cabeleira castanha, olhos da mesma cor, duas estranhas marcas vermelhas nas bochechas e uma cara de estressada. – Alias, já falei que iria lhe recompensar por isso com algumas horas de folga. Agora pare de reclamar e espere que algum deles chegue. – Finalizou com uma cara brava.

- Tsume-sama... A senhora é muito cruel ç.ç - Tsume lançou um olhar mortal para Sakura, fazendo a garota correr para os fundos da loja calada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Naruto-kun... Eles estão demorando muito. Tem certeza que eles vêm? – Uma linda garota estava sentada a uma grande mesa do Ichiraku. Tinha curtos cabelos negros azulados (gosto deles curtos.). Seus olhos eram de uma cor perolada muito peculiar.

Ao seu lado estava um rapaz loiro muito bonito, tinha uma cara meio boba e olhos azuis expressivos.

- Não se preocupe Hinata-chan, eles não vão demorar. – Falando isso deu um selinho na jovem deixando-a muito corada.

A porta do restaurante se abriu, atraindo todos os olhares, principalmente os femininos, para a porta. Um rapaz extremamente bonito adentrou o Ichiraku. Alto, de longos cabelos pretos e olhos perolados. Tinha um corpo muito bonito, vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa de mangas curtas, creme.

Ao vê-lo a garota de olhos perolados, levantou-se, revelando que usava uma blusa pouco decotada, preta, com mangas que iam até o cotovelo, uma calça capre jeans e um sapato boneca preto. Correu em direção ao recém chegado e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

- Neji-nii-san... Quando voltou? – Falou separando-se do rapaz..

-Ontem à noite. – Foi em direção à mesa e sentou-se na frente do loiro. – Yo Naruto. Recebi seu recado hoje de manhã pela minha secretaria. Não poderia deixar de vir, afinal o Sasuke é meu amigo, e faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Para onde viajou dessa vez Neji? – Perguntou o loiro com seu sorriso bobo na cara.

Ele sempre era assim. Quem conhecesse Uzumaki Naruto, poderia afirmar que dificilmente aquele sorriso desaparecia da face do loiro. Mesmo depois de ter perdido os pais e ter ido morar com sua irmã mais nova em um apartamento no centro, ele sempre estava sorrindo.

- Para Nami. Passei dois meses lá. – Hinata ao escutar a resposta do rapaz ficou muito nervosa.

- DOIS MESES? – Algumas pessoas do estabelecimento olharam para ela, fazendo-a corar e abaixar o tom de voz. – Oto-san não pode fazer isso com você, Neji-nii-san.

- Esqueça isso Hinata. Essas viagens fazem parte do meu trabalho.

A garota cruzou os braços e virou a cara, fazendo o rapaz de longos cabelos pretos soltar uma baixa risada.

Quem visse os dois, poderia jurar que eram irmãos. Alem de serem muito parecidos, ele a protegia ao Maximo. Apesar de ambos serem da tradicional família Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga e Neji Hyuuga, eram primos.

- E então Naruto? O que você tem feito da vida? Saiba que não quero minha prima namorando vagabundos. (eu: vagabundos no melhor sentido gente. – Napoleão: e existe melhor sentido de vagabundo. – eu: ¬¬'). – Falou encostando os cotovelos na mesa.

- NEJI-NII-SAN! – Hinata ficou horrorizada com a pergunta do primo. Mas Naruto apenas sorriu percebendo a proteção que ele tinha para com ela.

- Hinata, só estou preocupado com você. Tenho certeza que o Naruto é do mesmo jeito com a irmã dele, não é Naruto? – Falou Neji com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Iie – Naruto respondeu sorrindo como sempre e colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- ¬¬' Esqueça a opinião do Naruto, Hinata. Ele não tem aquela proteção fraternal que a maioria dos seres humanos possui.

- '

- Mas se quer saber mesmo, terminei minha faculdade de jornalismo. A faculdade de fotografia terminará em alguns meses e consegui um estagio em um bom jornal há algumas semanas.

Quando o loiro terminou de falar a porta do restaurante abriu-se novamente. Quatro jovens entram. Dois rapazes e duas garotas.

Uma das garotas possuía longos cabelos loiros amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Uma longa franja caia na lateral do seu rosto. Seus olhos azuis celestes brilhavam. Usava uma saia social vermelha e um blazer preto com vermelho. Sua sandália preta tinha um salto fino muito alto. Ao perceber que muitos homens a olhavam deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

A outra garota também possuía cabelos loiros, mais num tom areia. Prendia-os em quatro marias-chiquinhas. Tinha decididos olhos pretos. Vestia uma saia curta branca, uma blusa branca com lilás e uma sandália de tiras que ia ate um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Era muito bonita.

Um dos jovens vestia uma blusa social branca com uma gravata azul escura, uma calça social preta e sapatos também pretos. Carrega um paletó preto na mão direita. Tinha ruivos cabelos rebeldes e olhos azuis claros. Era muito bonito, mas parecia ser mal-humorado.

O outro rapaz vestia uma calça jeans clara rasgada no joelho direito, uma blusa verde-musgo que combinava com seus olhos da mesma cor. Trazia uma mochila bege nas costas. Tinha seus cabelos pretos, presos em um alto rabo de cavalo. Passava a imagem de despreocupado e preguiçoso, mas não deixava de arrancar os olhares das mulheres que estavam no local.

- YO MINNA! – Naruto levantou-se e começou a acenar freneticamente, fazendo gotas surgirem nas cabeças dos recém chegados.

- Naruto, deixe de ser escandaloso. – Falou o rapaz de olhos verdes-musgo. Seu nome era Nara Shikamaru. Era um grande técnico de computador, conhecido em muitos lugares do país.

- Cadê o Sasuke-kun? Ainda não chegou? – Falou a loira de olhos azuis celestes.

- Demoramos porque a Ino estava no salão. – Falou a outra garota com um sorriso maroto e as mãos na cintura. Chamava-se Sabaku no Temari. Era irmã do ruivo, Sabaku no Gaara, que possuía uma empresa de informática, onde a irmã trabalhava.

- Shiiiiiii! – Falou a outra loira dando uma cotovelada em Temari. Essa era Yamanaka

Ino. Tinha uma famosa loja de flores que possuía varias filial pela cidade.

Naruto apenas sorriu e indicou lugares para seus amigos sentarem. Neji e Hinata cumprimentaram todos.

- Quem mais vem? – Perguntou Temari a Naruto.

- Bom... Esta faltando apenas a Sakura, a Tenten e o Kiba. O sobrancelhudo disse que não poderia vir.

A porta do Ichiraku abriu-se novamente. Um jovem belíssimo entrou pela porta, arrancando suspiros da maioria das mulheres do lugar. (Eu vou é pra lá. XD). Tinha rebeldes cabelos pretos, olhos cor de ônix e um corpo perfeito. Vestia uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul escura de mangas curtas. (Napoleão: Todo mundo tem cabelos rebeldes nessa Fic é? – Eu: Sim ¬¬).

- Sasuke-kun! – Ino gritou enquanto levantava-se e dava um forte abraço no rapaz.

Diferente do que ele mesmo pensava. Ele retribuiu o abraço. Apesar de não gostar da garota como ela gostava dele, eram amigos e fazia muito tempo que não se viam.

Separou-se da garota e deu um cascudo em Naruto que estava pulando do seu lado. Apesar de brigarem muito, para Sasuke ele, Neji e Hinata eram como se fossem irmãos.

Abraçou Hinata e deu um tapinha nas costas de Neji. Cumprimentou os outros e foi sentar-se ao lado de Gaara.

Um toque de celular é escutado, e Naruto tira um aparelho pequeno do bolso.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- **_Moshi Moshi?_**

- Naruto! É a Tenten. Todos já estão ai? - Perguntou a garota morena que andava apressada por entre as ruas movimentadas de Konoha.

O garoto não responde. O que pode se escutar são apenas vozes distantes do outro lado.

Após alguns poucos segundos o loiro fala. – **_Tenten? Só está faltando a Sakura. O Kiba acabou de chegar._**

- A Sakura?

- **_Un. Só está faltando você e ela._**

- Então vou fazer o seguinte. Vou passar no trabalho dela, e depois seguimos para ai. O Ichiraku é perto do Petshop.

_**- Hai. Ja ne.**_

- Ja. – A morena desligou o telefone e foi caminhando para uma loja azul do outro lado da rua. Vestia uma calça capre branca, uma blusa estilo japonesa vermelha e uma sandália rasteira da mesma cor da blusa. Levava uma pequena mochila creme nas costas.

Mitashi Tenten era muito bonita. Morava com os pais em uma grande casa mais para fora da cidade. Trabalhava à tarde em uma lanchonete e estudava a noite na mesma faculdade de Sakura, Naruto, Hinata e Lee.

- SAKURA! – Tenten abriu a porta de vidro fazendo um sino tocar. Algumas pessoas que estavam na loja se assustaram e os animais começaram a fazer barulho como grito da garota.

- Tenten? – Sakura saiu de dentro da loja, com uma expressão confusa. – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim buscá-la para irmos ao Ichiraku. Vamos! Tire esse avental cheio de pelos e pegue sua bolsa.

- Não posso. – Falou ela soltando seu braço da mão de Tenten, que a puxava. – Tenho que ficar aqui até o Kiba ou a Hana chegar.

- O Kiba não vai chegar tão cedo. Ele está lá no restaurante com o resto do grupo. – Falou ela puxando-a de novo.

- Mas preciso falar com Tsume-sama. – Sakura puxou Tenten para o outro lado do balcão.

- Com a Tsume eu me entendo. Agora vá tirar esse avental. – Tenten empurrou Sakura para o banheiro que ficava ao lado da porta dos fundos da loja e depois foi procurar a dona do lugar.

Alguns minutos depois, Sakura saiu do banheiro e encontrou Tenten esperando-a na porta de entrada da loja.

-Sakura... Vamos rápido. Todos estão nos esperando. – Pegou o braço de Sakura e foi puxando-a para a saída.

- Matte! E Tsume-sama? – Falou Sakura parando.

- Não se preocupe. Já cuidei disso. – Sorriu e voltou a guiar a amiga para a saída.

Já do lado de fora, as duas seguiram andando. – Tenten... O que você fez para convencer Tsume-sama?

- Hi-mi-tsu! – Tenten levantou o dedo indicador na altura do rosto e piscou para Sakura.

A Haruno resolveu esquecer esse assunto. Sabia que Tsume era uma pessoa difícil de se lidar, mas sabia também que Tenten, alem de convincente, era também misteriosa e não iria lhe revelar o que fez.

As duas seguiram a rua que levava a uma avenida muito movimentada.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Kuso... Como elas estão demorando... Eu estou com fome. – Naruto acariciava a barriga que roncava. Já estava impaciente com a demora das amigas. Toda vez que a porta do restaurante abria ele se levantava, pensando ser Sakura e Tenten, mas nunca era.

Todos conversavam animados, sem dar muita atenção às reclamações do Uzumaki. Apenas Hinata que tentava acalma-lo a qualquer custo.

A porta do Ichiraku se abriu, deixando que as duas garotas entrassem. Ao vê-las Naruto levantou-se de um pulo e correu na direção das amigas.

- Porque vocês demoraram tanto.

- Tsume-sama não queria deixar-me sair do trabalho. – Sakura falou sem dar muita importância ao amigo, pois sua atenção fora direcionada para um rapaz de olhos negros que estava sentado á mesa. Mas logo se virou para Tenten que estava paralisada ao lado da porta. – Tenten? Daijobu?

A morena passou um tempo calada, mas a voz da amiga a fez despertar. Sakura olhou para ela com uma cara confusa, mas ao olhar para a mesa novamente logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo. Pegou o braço da amiga e começou a puxá-la para o banheiro.

- Voltamos já. – Falou com um sorriso amarelo.

- Porque garotas sempre que vão ao banheiro, levam alguém junto? – Perguntou Naruto confuso.

Sasuke até agora estava apenas observando. – "Como ela estava linda..." – Aqueles pensamentos não deixavam de atormentá-lo mesmo que ele tentasse lutar contra eles. Balançou a cabeça e voltou para a conversa que estava tendo com Neji, mas percebeu que o amigo estava distraído, ainda olhando na direção do banheiro feminino.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura trancou a porta do banheiro e procurou pela Mitashi, encontrando-a em uma parede na outra extremidade do local, ajoelhada com a cabeça baixa.

- Daijobu? – Sakura ajoelhou-se na frente da amiga.

- Iie. – Tenten falou baixinho, balançando a cabeça. – Se eu soubesse que ele estava aqui eu não... Eu... Eu pensava que ele estava viajando.

- Você... Ainda gosta... Ainda gosta do Neji?

- Eu... Eu... – A morena levantou a cabeça, ofegante, como se procurasse por ar. – Eu tentei esquece-lo. Tentei esquece-lo de qualquer forma. Demo...

- Você ainda gosta dele... Mesmo depois do que aconteceu? – Sakura falou receosa, olhando a amiga de baixo para cima.

- Hai. – Imagens começaram a passar na cabeça de Tenten, fazendo-a se encolher contra o próprio corpo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A cada segundo, o elevador avançava mais um andar. Havia poucas pessoas lá dentro, mas uma chamava atenção. Não por ser bonita, o que era, e sim por transbordar ansiedade. _

_Muitos no prédio a conheciam. Seu namorado morava no lugar e quase sempre a garota estava por lá. Sempre muito simpática._

_Levantava os calcanhares e os abaixava em seguida. Era morena e tinha belos olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor, preso em dois coques laterais. Vestia uma saia de pregas branca, uma blusa laranja frente única e um salto plataforma da mesma cor da blusa. Levava uma bolsa branca cheia de babados, na mão direita._

_O elevador parou, anunciando que chegara no 10º andar. A garota saltou do elevador e foi em direção a uma porta branca que estava entre aberta. _

_Estava ansiosa. Seu namorado havia lhe chamado alegando ter uma surpresa para ela. _

_Entrou no apartamento sem cerimônia, espiando a sala. Não encontrou ninguém. Examinou a cozinha, então escutou vozes vindas do quarto no final do corredor. Deu um singelo sorriso e foi correndo para lá. Abriu a porta e se deparou com uma cena terrível._

_Seu namorado deitado na cama com uma ruiva. Beijavam-se apaixonados. _

_Deu um gritinho e levou as mãos à boca, deixando cair à bolsa. O rapaz empurrou a ruiva e fitou Tenten incrédulo. _

_- Tenten... Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Eu não estava... _

_- Então essa era a surpresa Neji? – A morena o interrompeu. Seus olhos estavam mareados e seu rosto vermelho._

_A ruiva se levantou do chão e foi em direção à porta. – Eu estou indo Neji. Depois você me liga, certo? – Falou piscando para o rapaz. _

_Tenten puxou o braço dela empurrando-a novamente para o quarto. – Onde você pensa que vai sua vaca?_

_A ruiva livrou-se da mão de Tenten empurrando-a também. – Me solta sua ridícula. Só porque seu namorado não a quer mais não precisa ficar nervosa._

_Tenten respondeu aquelas palavras com um tapa. A ruiva fez uma expressão de ódio e empurrou Tenten que bateu com as costas no puxador do armário e em seguida caiu no chão. A ruiva pulou em cima dela arrancando os coques da garota. Tenten a empurrou com os pés e em seguida pulou em cima dela. _

_O rapaz que até agora não fizera nada, puxou Tenten pela cintura, fazendo a garota ficar de pé. A ruiva levantou-se e saiu do quarto, furiosa. Deixando Tenten se debatendo nos braços do jovem._

_Depois de ver que a ruiva fora embora, a Mitashi empurrou Neji e o fitou furiosa. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos assim como seu rosto. – Baka... Baka!BAKA!BAKA! – Tenten gritava entre soluços, batendo com força no peito de Neji._

_- Tenten, não é isso que você está pensando. Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo desse tipo com você._

_-EU NÃO SEI NADA. VOCÊ É UM BAKA. EU NEM SEI COMO PUDE NAMORAR VOCÊ. – Tenten colocou uma das mãos na boca se abaixou e pegou sua bolsa. – EU TE ODEIO. – Saiu correndo em direção a porta e desceu as escadas de emergência com pressa. Ao chegar à portaria saiu correndo para uma movimentada avenida. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo._

_Foi para a estação e pegou o primeiro trem que viu. Jogou-se no banco, escondendo o rosto com as mãos. –"Isso não pode estar acontecendo." – Pensou enquanto chorava baixinho sem se importar com os olhares das pessoas em volta._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_A campainha tocou, fazendo o rapaz se levantar de um pulo do sofá. Conferiu a mesa que estava belíssima. Correu para o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho, em seguida levou a mão ao bolso e sorriu sentindo uma caixinha de veludo._

_Abriu a porta dando um sorriso, que logo se desfez ao perceber que quem estava lá não era a morena que ele esperava, e sim uma ruiva._

_- Yo Neji-kun. – Falou ela entrando no apartamento._

_- Ta... Tayuya? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele confuso._

_- Ah... É porque você não foi à empresa hoje pela manhã e eu fiquei preocupada. – Ela tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto._

_Tayuya trabalhava na empresa Hyuuga, assim como Neji. Era secretaria de seu tio, pai de Hinata. Tayuya sempre ia à sala de Neji importuna-lo, mas Neji nunca a tratou mal, pelo fato de ser educado._

_- Eu estou bem. Só não fui à empresa hoje porque fui comprar algumas coisas._

_Tayuya sorriu e olhou por cima do ombro de Neji. – Hum... Belo apartamento. Não vai me mostrar ele não?_

_- "Não. Você não vai mostrar o apartamento para ela, a Tenten logo vai chegar." – Neji começou a travar um luta interna consigo mesmo. – "Não quero ser mal-educado."._

_- E então? Vai me mostrar o apartamento ou não? – Deu um sorriso meigo e começou a fitar Neji com seus olhos castanhos._

_- "Vai ser rápido. Vou mostrar o apartamento correndo." – Pensou ele._

_Pegou o braço de Tayuya e saiu correndo pela casa mostrando cada cômodo que lá havia. Tayuya apenas ria da pressa do rapaz._

_Ao chegar ao ultimo cômodo, Neji abiu a porta e falou rapidamente. – Meu quarto. Bom agora acabou e você pode ir... – Mas foi interrompido por Tayuya que o puxou para dentro do quarto._

_- Ah... Deixa de ser chato Neji-kun. Vamos dar um tempo aqui no seu quarto. – Empurrou Neji em cima da cama e deitou-se por cima dele. – Eu gostei tanto dele. _

_- Tayuya... – Neji tentava se livrar da garota, mas parecia difícil, ela era, como vamos dizer BEM FORTE. (Napoleão: Pra mim isso é desculpa. – Eu: Ó o silencio. ¬¬'). – Eu tenho namorada, e daqui a pouco ela está chegando._

_- Não se preocupe... Eu não sou ciumenta. (Típica frase de garotas galinhas. XD). – Deu um sorriso cínico e deu um beijo em Neji que se debatia._

_O "momento" foi "atrapalhado" por um grito fino e o barulho de algo caindo no chão._

_Neji jogou Tayuya no chão e fitou a morena que estava na porta, incrédulo. –"Porque essa Tayuya tinha que vir aqui hein?" – Pensava irritado. – Tenten... Não tire conclusões precipitadas. Eu não estava..._

_- Então essa era a surpresa Neji? – Falou ela com lagrimas nos olhos._

_Neji estava pensando em algo para falar, quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Tayuya havia se levantado e estava indo em direção a porta. – Eu estou indo Neji. Depois você me liga, certo? – Falou ela piscando para Neji._

_-"Desgraçada". – Neji não deixaria ela ir, sem explicar para Tenten a verdade. Mas a morena foi mais rápida._

_Puxou o braço da ruiva, trazendo-a de volta para o quarto. – Onde você pensa que vai sua vaca?_

_Neji se surpreendeu com a garota, ele nunca foi assim._

_Tayuya soltou-se nervosa da mão de Tenten – Me solta sua ridícula. Só porque seu namorado não a quer mais, não precisa ficar nervosa. _

_-"Quem disse que eu não a quero?" – Neji pensou em falar algo, mas Tenten deu sua resposta. Um tapa na cara de Tayuya._

_Tayuya fez uma expressão de ódio e empurrou Tenten bateu com as costas no puxador do armário e em seguida caiu no chão. Tayuya pulou em cima dela arrancando os coques da garota. Tenten a empurrou com os pés e em seguida pulou em cima dela. _

_Neji que ficara só olhando, com medo de se aproximar, resolveu interferir. Pegou Tenten pela cintura, deixando-a de pé, enquanto Tayuya saia pela porta, nervosa. _

_Tenten debatia-se nos seus braços e em seguida o empurrou. Seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos. – Baka... Baka!BAKA!BAKA! – Falou Tenten enquanto batia no peito de Neji._

_- Tenten, não é isso que você está pensando. Você sabe que eu nunca faria algo desse tipo com você. – O Hyuuga tentava se explicar com desespero._

_-EU NÃO SEI NADA. VOCÊ É UM BAKA. EU NEM SEI COMO PUDE NAMORAR VOCÊ. – A morena agachou-se pegando sua bolsa. – EU TE ODEIO. – Em seguida saiu correndo pela porta._

_Neji fez menção que ia segui-la, mas sabia que naquele estado, Tenten não iria escutá-lo. Sentou-se na cama com as mãos na cabeça. Não poderia perder Tenten... Não poderia. _

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fim do Flash Back oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde, mas... Preferia ter tido mais tempo para pensar como iria enfrentá-lo. – A morena, parecia mais triste do que antes, mas estava mais calma.

- É! Mas infelizmente isso não aconteceu. – Falou Sakura levantando-se determinada. – Agora você vai voltar para lá e fingir que nada aconteceu, e esquecer que o Neji está naquela mesa, certo?

- Demo... – A morena estava um pouco assustada com a determinação da amiga que a puxava, para ficar de pé.

- Eu vou estar lá com você. Afinal, somos amigas, certo? – Sakura falou com uma voz calma e sorriso sereno no rosto.

A Mitashi abraçou a amiga. – Un.

Quando destrancaram o banheiro feminino, perceberam que algumas mulheres que estavam em uma "fila" na frente do banheiro, as olhavam de caras feias, afinal, elas impediram as mulheres do restaurante de entrarem no banheiro.

- ' Gomen... – Falou Sakura sendo fuzilada pelas mulheres da fila.

-SAKURA-CHAN! TENTEN-CHAN! ONDE VOCÊS ESTAVAM? – Ambas viraram e deram de cara com um animado Naruto que acena freneticamente na direção das duas.

- Gomen Naruto, por feze-los esperar. – Tenten deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Como vocês estavam demorando muito, fizemos os pedidos, tudo bem? – Falou Naruto indo em direção da mesa, acompanhado pelas duas.

- Não tem problema Naruto, no entanto que você não tenha pedido ramen de car... – Sakura sentava do lado de Neji e Tenten ao seu lado.

- Pedimos ramen de carne para vocês duas. – Naruto interrompeu Sakura, sem perceber.

- BAKA!

- ITAI! – Naruto tinha as mãos na cabeça, acariciando o novo galo que havia ganhado. – Porque fez isso Sakura-chan?

- Sabe como eu detesto ramen de carne, baka! – Falou a Haruno virando a cara.

- Gomen Sakura-chan. Trocaria o meu com você se ele não fosse de carne também. – Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota.

- Pode ficar com o meu. – Sakura olhou para o lado e percebeu que a voz pertencia a Sasuke. – O meu ramen é de frango. – Sasuke empurrou a tigela para Sakura, com uma expressão fria.

- A... Arigatou. – Sakura estava um pouco rubra. – "Porque ele está fazendo isso?" – Pensava enquanto pegava a tigela de ramen.

- "KUSO! Porque estou fazendo isso? Detesto ramen de carne." – Sasuke comia o ramen de carne com cara de poucos amigos.

Os minutos que se passaram foram tensos. Todos falavam pouco, concentrados mais em suas refeições. Todos percebiam o clima pesado que se instalará entre Neji e Tenten. Menos Naruto percebeu, pois continuava falando bobagens sem parar.

Sakura percebeu como Tenten estava desconfortável. Mantinha a cabeça baixa e não dera nenhuma palavra desde que se sentaram à mesa. Sakura olhou de Neji para Tenten e de Tenten para Neji.

Neji parecia tenso mais iria pronunciar alguma coisa. Abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Mas decidiu-se. – Tenten eu...

- CHEGA! – Sakura levantou-se batendo as mãos na mesa com força, fazendo muitos no restaurante olharem para ela. – Vamos Tenten. Isso já está me dando nos nervos. – Falou a garota, puxando a amiga pelo braço em direção a saída.

- Tenten, eu preciso falar com você. – Neji também havia se levantado e estava ao lado da mesa.

Sakura franziu o cenho e virou-se para encarar o rapaz. – Baka! Já não basta o que você a fez passar?

- Sakura... Aquilo foi um engano.

- Engano? – A garota riu sarcasticamente. – Que tipo de engano? A Tenten gomen, hoje era o dia de a Tayuya vir, me enganei. Porque não volta amanhã? – A garota parou de sorrir e voltou-se para saída puxando Tenten consigo.

- Aishiteru Tenten. – Com essas palavras à morena parou, ficando de cabeça baixa. – Aquilo foi realmente um engano. Aquela louca que me agarrou. Você tem que acreditar em mim.

Tenten apenas se encolheu. Sakura suspirou e voltou a puxar Tenten para a saída.

- Quando eu estava na viagem... Quantas vezes eu liguei para sua casa, desligando em seguida por falta de coragem? – Tenten parou e Sakura virou-se para encarar o rapaz. – Quantas cartas eu ia te mandar, mas rasguei antes? Quantas vezes eu não me vi em um aeroporto, desejando pegar o primeiro avião que me fizesse ficar perto de você? – Neji parou de falar por uns instantes olhando para o chão. - Aishiteru Tenten!

A morena virou-se para o rapaz, ainda de cabeça baixa. – Era você... Que estava ligando para a minha casa? – Falou com uma voz fraca.

- Hai.

- Não deveria ter feito isso... Meu pai ficou chateado. Já estava pensando em trocar o numero do telefone.

- Gomen. – Neji deu um singelo sorriso. – Vou tentar não fazer isso novamente.

Tenten juntou as mãos perto ao queixo e encolheu-se contra o corpo. – Eu... Queria esquecê-lo. Queria não pensar mais nesse sentimento. Demo... – A garota ficou rubra e seus olhos começaram a ficar mareados. – Aishiteru. – Sua voz saiu muito baixa. Levantou a cabeça, encarando Neji com um olhar determinado, mas com lagrimas descendo por sua face. – Aishiteru! AISHITERU! – Seus olhos se fecharam e ela gritava o mais alto que podia.

Todos no restaurante olhavam para ela. Muitos espantados, outros sorrindo, mas poucos indiferentes.

Neji sorriu. Puxou Tenten pelo braço, trazendo mais para perto de si. Passou um braço pela cintura da garota e selou seus lábios. Tenten arregalou os olhos, mas entre abriu a boca, dando passagem para que a língua do rapaz explorasse sua boca. Passou seus braços em volta do pescoço de Neji, aprofundando o beijo.

A maioria das pessoas do restaurante começou a bater palmas. Ino, Naruto e Temari, começaram a gritar e assoviar. Hinata balançava as mãos freneticamente, estava muito corada. Sakura que estava surpresa com o que havia acontecido, deu um longo suspiro e sorriu, para logo em seguida começar a gritar e a bater palmas.

Tenten estava no céu. Aquilo era o que ela mais queria, poderia ficar assim para sempre.

* * *

**Gomen!**

**Esse capitulo ta muito paia. É porque iria ficar muito grande se eu continuasse.**

**Napoleão: Você num sabe escrever fics, entenda.**

**Eu: É uma fase, ta seu cachorro baka. Eu estou com um bloqueio de criatividade que começou assim que eu nasci ú.ù .**

**Napoleão: Baka!**

**Eu: Porque mesmo que eu gastei 22 reais em um cachorro de pelúcia que fica me repreendendo?**

**Napoleão: Porque você é uma baka!**

**Eu: Olha que eu te coloco junto dos seus amigos de pelúcia, dentro do armário.**

**Napoleão: O.O**

**Dicionário:**

**Matte: Espere!**

**Himitsu: Segredo **

**Demo: Mas**

**Itai: Quando se sente dor, algo como "ai".**

**Bom... Vai demorar um pouco para o próximo capitulo, estou sem idéias.**

**Bay bay minna!**


	3. Revivendo

**Yo minna!**

**Terceiro capitulo para vocês.**

**Gomen Demorou um pouco não é!**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

Musicas: - blábláblá.

**Boa fic para vocês.**

**n.n**

**Capitulo 3 – Revivendo.**

O relógio indicava quase duas horas da tarde. No Ichiraku, a conversa estava animada, apesar de três pessoas do grupo, terem ido, embora.

- Aff... Tudo bem que o Neji saiu com a Tenten-chan, mas precisava levar a Hinata-chan junto? – Naruto não parara de reclamar desde que Neji, Tenten e Hinata foram embora. O resto do grupo já estava incomodado com as reclamações do loiro.

- Naruto! Pare de reclamar ok? – Falou Temari impaciente. – E vocês duas! Parem de discutir! Que saco. – Falou ela para Ino e Sakura que discutiam ninguém sabe por quê.

- É que a Ino-porca enche demais. – Sakura olhou para Temari com uma expressão indignada.

- Há testuda. A chata aqui é você. – As duas começaram a se encarar até que Temari interferiu de novo, com aquele jeitinho dela de ser.

- HAAAAAA! Será que vocês duas não podem passar um segundo sem brigar não.

- Ninguém aqui está brigando Temari. – Falou Ino num tom de falsa ofendida.

- Pois é. – Concordou Sakura, olhando em seguida para o relógio e ficando de pé. – Por Kami-sama! Já é tarde. Preciso voltar para o trabalho, se não, Tsume-sama me mata.

- Fale para Oka-san que eu vou mais tarde, está certo? – Falou Kiba que estava conversando com Naruto.

- Hai! Bay Bay minna. – Todos responderam.

- Eu também estou indo. – Sasuke havia se levantado.

- Mas já Sasuke-kun?

- É Ino. Tenho que fazer umas compras. Não tem nada naquele apartamento. – Ficou do lado de Sakura. – Ja ne.

- Ja. – Todos responderam em coro.

- Sasuke-kun, bem que você podia visitar a floricultura qualquer dia desses.

- Un. Vou dar uma passada lá Ino.

Sakura e Sasuke saíram do restaurante. Já na calçada Sakura virou-se para Sasuke. – Ja ne Sasuke.

- Estou indo para o mesmo lado que você. – Respondeu friamente. – "O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Nem para esse lado em vou.". – Pensou irritado consigo mesmo.

- Hai. – "Kuso! Porque ele tinha que vir para esse lado? Isso é o que? Um teste? Um teste para saber se eu ainda gosto dele? Pois bem. Não gosto... Tudo bem que ele continua perfeito. Ou até mais, sei lá. Está com um corpo mais bonito, e está mais charmoso e tudo mais. Mas não quer dizer que eu goste dele não é?" – Sakura pensava enquanto olhava de esgoela para Sasuke.

Esse percebendo os olhares discretos da garota sorriu.

- "Argh! Maldito sorriso sexy!". – Sakura estremeceu ao ver o sorriso do rapaz. Impressionante o poder que aquele sorriso ainda possuía sobre ela. – "Preciso estabelecer uma conversa... pelo menos não vou ficar pensando besteiras.". – Ahn... Sasuke... Era legal morar em Oto?

- Un.

- "Isso não foi bem uma conversa.".

- "Sasuke-baka! Porque você veio com ela..." – Sasuke olhou para Sakura enquanto está estava distraída. – "Como ela está linda." - Pensou Sasuke. Logo em seguida balançou a cabeça para afastar aquelas idéias.

- "O Petshop, eu estou salva." – Sakura suspirou aliviada ao ver logo ali a loja azul onde trabalhava - Bom Sasuke é aqui que eu fico. – Falou ela abrindo a porta do lugar.

-"Querendo se livrar de mim, não é? Bom não vai ser assim tão fácil." – Sasuke ficou parado na porta da loja, na frente de Sakura.

- O que você está fazendo? –Sakura estava confusa coma atitude do garoto. Mas estava mais preocupada com a proximidade em que seus rostos se encontravam.

- Eu vou comprar algumas coisas aqui.

- Em um Petshop? – Sakura deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- "Um Pet... shop?" – Sasuke olhou para dentro da loja com uma expressão calma, mas desesperado internamente. – "KUSO! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!". - Hai. – Sasuke falou com seu jeito frio de sempre.

- Então me diga... O que Uchiha Sasuke gostaria de comprar em um Petshop? – Sakura parecia diverti-se com aquilo. Nunca imaginou que Sasuke gostasse de animais.

- Bem, eu... – Sasuke olhou para todos os lados de modo calmo. – "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! PENSE SEU BAKA!" -. Seus olhos correram mais uma vez pelo lugar, até avistar algo preto na vitrine. Simplesmente apontou de um jeito despreocupado para o que estava lá. – "Tomara que seja algo bem fácil de se cuidar.".

- Um gato? – Sakura olhou espantada para o gato preto que estava na vitrine.

-Um gato? Ah... Sim... Um gato. - Sasuke olhou para gato e franziu o cenho. – "Kuso!"

Sakura foi até a vitrine e pegou o gatinho que estava todo encolhido, dormindo. Era bem pequeno, preto com as patas brancas. Seus olhos eram de um azul bem peculiar. Tinha uma grande quantidade de pelos e seu rabo era longo e bem peludo.

- Ele é muito kawaii! – Sakura acariciava o gatinho que estava em seu colo. – Você vai querer tudo?

- Ano... Tudo, o que? – Perguntou Sasuke um pouco confuso.

-Ano... Tudo. A gaiola de viagem, ração, tigelas, identificação, escova, sabonete...

- Ah , hai.

- Certo, eu volto em um instante. – Sakura foi para dentro da loja, deixando Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- "Sasuke-baka! Agora pronto, vou ter que cuidar de um gato. Kuso!".

Sakura voltou depois de um tempo. Trazia o gato dentro de uma gaiola (aquelas de viagem, que transportam animais.) e uma sacola com varias coisas dentro. – Pronto!

- Arigatou.

Sakura entregou a nota pra Sasuke, o qual pagou. – Ja ne.

-Ja Sasuke. – Sakura olhou Sasuke sair da loja e deu um grande suspiro. – "Porque ele tem que continuar perfeito?".

- SA-KU-RA! – Sakura olhou para trás e se deparou com a figura monstruosa de Tsume ardendo de raiva.

- "Acho que a Tenten deixou Tsume-sama com raiva" O.O

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Olhava concentrado para a tela do computador, digitando o mais rápido que podia. Afinal, passará muito tempo naquele almoço. Mas valeu a pena, reencontrará seu amigo que não via há muito tempo e tivera varias conversas agradáveis.

Seus olhos azuis estavam um pouco vermelhos, devido à proximidade que estava da tela. E seus cabelos ruivos estavam arrepiados como sempre.

Sentava em frente a uma escrivaninha lotada de papeis, canetas e envelopes. Ao lado, uma estante onde havia pastas e mais pastas, repletos de documentos. Ao lado da porta, que ficava de frente para a escrivaninha, havia duas poltronas e uma pequena mesa. Não era um escritório grande, mas para ele bastava ser confortável e silencioso... Bom, talvez não fosse tão silencioso assim...

-ARGH! – A porta do escritório de Gaara se abriu em um estrondo, revelando um Temari furiosa. – Só me responda por que Gaara?

- Porque eu quero. – Falou Gaara serio, sem tirar os olhos da tela do computador.

- Olha aqui moleque, não brinca comigo hoje não, porque eu não estou boa. – Bateu as duas mãos da mesa de Gaara. – Responda a minha pergunta.

- Eu não sei nem do que você está falando...

- Daquele preguiçoso! – Temari endireitou-se e colocou as mãos na cintura.

Gaara levantou os olhos e fitou a irmã dando um sorriso sarcástico. – O que tem o Shikamaru?

- Porque você sempre tem que chamar aquele preguiçoso para consertar os computadores da empresa?

- Por dois motivos irmãzinha. – Gaara se ajeitou na cadeira. – Por ele ser um bom profissional e por ele ser meu amigo, e eu confiar nele.

- Ora, faça-me um favor Gaara. – Temari cruzou os braços e ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Faço dois, irmãzinha. – Gaara deu outro sorriso e voltou-se para a tela do computador, esperando que Temari fosse embora. Mas não foi. – O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

- Estou esperando que você resolva essa situação. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Certo... Volte para sua sala agora. – Temari olhou indignada para o irmão, este percebendo a indignação da garota continuou. – Só porque você é minha irmã não pode entrar na minha sala desse jeito e ficar de papo em vez de ir trabalhar.

Temari abriu bem a boca, furiosa, mas voltou a fechá-la. Soltou um gemido de raiva e saiu pisando forte para fora da sala, batendo a porta em seguida.

Em outra sala um rapaz estava debruçado no para peito da janela. Olhava para as nuvens concentrado, elas lhe faziam tão bem...

Porem, sua concentração foi quebrada no momento em que Temari entrou na sala, pisando forte e reclamando de tudo.

-KUSO!- Temari bateu a porta e foi em direção ao rapaz. – Seu preguiçoso... Porque não está trabalhando?

- Já terminei o que tinha de fazer. – Falou ele calmamente sem desviar o olhar das nuvens.

- Então porque ainda está aqui? – Temari parecia estar ficando mais irritada a cada palavra que o rapaz dava.

- Bom... As nuvens vistas daqui são mais interessantes. – Falou ele calmamente olhando para ela e depois voltando a olhar para as nuvens.

Temari não sabia o porquê, mas a presença do rapaz a estava deixando cada vez mais irritada. Como ele era preguiçoso e despreocupado com tudo. Aquilo a deixava furiosa.

- BAKAAA! – Explodiu a garota. – PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE SER TÃO LESADO E IRRITANTE HEIN!

- E PORQUE VOCÊ TEM QUE FICAR SEMPRE GRITANDO? – Temari arregalou os olhos, estava estática, Shikamaru sempre fora tão calmo, chegava a ser lesado. Por um momento resolverá dar o braço a torcer, mas só por um momento...

- PORQUE VOCÊ É MUITO IRRITANTE. –Encarava o Nara com agressividade nos olhos.

- SE EU SOU TÃO IRRITANTE, LESADO E PREGUIÇOSO, PORQUE VOCÊ SEMPRE FICA PERTO DE MIM. – Shikamaru estava visivelmente nervoso. – KUSO! VOCÊ SEMPRE ESTÁ GRITANDO COMIGO E DIZENDO QUE EU SOU ISSO E AQUILO... QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA HEIN?

Aquelas palavras fizeram Temari se encolher. Ele estava certo. Ela estava sempre gritando e brigando com ele. (Napoleão: Mas ele tmb estava gritando ¬¬ - eu: quieto.).

Temari não falou nada. Apenas abaixou a cabeça e debruçou-se no para peito da janela e deu um triste sorriso.

- Eu estou sempre gritando, não é mesmo?Não sei como você me agüentou por tanto tempo... – Temari observava as nuvens com certa tristeza nos olhos.

-É... Você é mesmo uma problemática... – Shikamaru sorriu para Temari e juntou-se a ela, para observar as nuvens.

- Se sou problemática, você é um preguiçoso. – Ela tinha agora um sorriso maroto em sua face.

- Sim... Uma problemática e um preguiçoso... Fariam um casal perfeito não acha? – Shikamaru fechou os olhos e um sorriso maroto também surgiu em sua face. Temari arregalou os olhos com aquelas palavras. Não poderia responder nada.

- "Será que ele só está de brincadeira...?" – Aqueles pensamentos não podiam deixar de surgir na cabeça da garota.

Porem seus pensamentos foi atrapalhado por uma voz meio irritada atrás de si. – Pare de namorar e vai trabalhar Temari. – Ambos viraram-se para o ruivo que estava de braços cruzados encostado na parede.

Temari corou violentamente e respondeu da forma mais grosseira que pode. – Não estávamos namorando BAKA!Estávamos observando as nuvens.

Gaara apenas sorriu e fez menção de sair da sala, mas antes soltou o comentário. – Nuvens? Acho que você está andando demais com o Shikamaru.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-KUSO! – Sasuke reclamava enquanto tentava encontrar as chaves do apartamento, segurar a gaiola do gato e segurar a sacola cheia de coisas que ele nem sabia para que servia. – Preciso urgentemente melhorar minhas desculpas!

A porta do apartamento ao lado se abriu. Uma linda garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos negros. Seu nome era Tsuchi Kin, vizinha de Sasuke. Era uma pessoa meio estranha na opinião de Sasuke. Sempre que ele a via, ela estava correndo para dentro de casa, voltando em seguida toda produzida. Mas era uma pessoa gentil... ou não...

- Ohayo Sasuke-kun... Precisa de ajuda?

-Hai. – Falou Sasuke, enquanto a garota pegava a sacola. Sasuke abriu a porta dando passagem para os dois. Kin colocou a sacola no chão e deu uma boa olhada no apartamento.

-Não tem televisão Sasuke-kun?

- Iie... Como vim passar só algumas semanas não tinha necessidade de comprar uma televisão. Mas descobri que é um pouco chato ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

- Se quiser eu trago minha televisão para você assistir.

- Iie, você ficaria sem televisão.

- Eu poderia vir assistir com você Sasuke-kun...

- "Ela poderia ser menos obvia... Mas como eu quero assistir televisão, vou entrar no jogo dela.". – É, poderia ser.

A garota deu um pulinho de felicidade e saiu correndo para casa. Demorou alguns segundos e ela voltou. Com uma roupa totalmente diferente. Estava visível que ela havia passado maquiagem. Trazia uma televisão não muito grande.

-Pode deixar a porta entre aberta, para correr um vento. – Falou Sasuke enquanto via o esforço da garota para fechar a porta.

Sasuke indicou uma pequena estante que tinha na outra extremidade da sala. Kin colocou a televisão no lugar indicado e logo em seguida estava sentada no sofá, ao lado de Sasuke.

- Ne Sasuke-kun? – A garota está meio encolhida em um canto do sofá de cabeça baixa.

- O que?

- Você... Você tem namorada?

- Iie. – Sasuke responde de forma mais fria possível e volta a assistir televisão.

Um acesso de confiança baixa na garota e ela, simplesmente, pula no pescoço de Sasuke fazendo os dois caírem no chão. Kin depositou um beijo nos lábios do Uchiha.

- "Kuso! Eu deveria ter recusado." – Pensou Sasuke irritado com a burrada que fez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Sakura, sua baka! – A garota de cabelos róseos, estava parada na frente de um velho prédio branco e verde e conversava baixinho consigo mesma.

Algumas pessoas que passavam olhavam para a garota, ela estava tensa. Uma pequena luta interna estava sendo travada em si. – Sakura você tem que levar a comida para o gato, não pode deixá-lo morrer de fome.

- Mas é falta de educação chegar na casa das pessoas assim... – Sakura recuou, fazendo menção de ir embora. – Mas a comida do gato... – E voltou a ficar parada na frente do prédio.

- "Força Sakuraaaa"! – Sakura gritava internamente, tentado criar coragem para ir ao apartamento do Uchiha.

Por final entrou no prédio um pouco receosa. Subiu as escadas devagar até chegar ao andar desejado. Passara-se cinco anos, e ela ainda lembrava onde era o apartamento de Sasuke. Com essas lembranças soltou um pequeno sorriso.

Chegando no corredor, viu que a porta do apartamento de Sasuke estava aberta. – "Acho que não vai ter problema se eu entrar não é mesmo".

Sakura abriu a porta e deu de cara com uma cena não muito agradável de presenciar. Sasuke caído no chão com uma louca, que Sakura não sabia o nome, se beijando.

Algo dentro de Sakura despertou. Um monstro incontrolável que daria tudo para estraçalhar o rosto daquela garota. Algo que a estava dominando de forma surpreendente. Teria que lutar contra isso, mas não queria. Queria acabar com aquela garota de uma vez.

Sakura deixou cair à bolsa no chão, trazendo a atenção dos que estavam na sala para si. Sasuke ao vê-la, arregalou os olhos o Maximo que pode.

- Quem é essa ai, Sasuke-kun? – Kin olhava com desdém para Sakura.

A Haruno não podia mais agüentar. A cada segunda ódio dentro dela aumentava. Pulou em cima de Kin e a puxou de uma vez, jogando-a no chão. – Mas é muito vaca mesmo.

- Você é louca é? Sai daqui. – Kin levantou-se e empurrou Sakura contra a porta. Essa bateu as costas e caiu.

Após poucos segundos, levantou-se e deu uma forte tapa na cara da garota de cabelos negros.

Sakura iria dar outra tapa na face de Kin, mas Sasuke a segurou com força pela cintura, impedindo-a de se mexer.

A proximidade do corpo de Sasuke pareceu despertar a Haruno. Ela olhou para todos os lados com desespero, procurando a resposta para uma pergunta que ela não sabia qual era.

Sasuke percebendo que ela estava mais calma a soltou. Sakura estava ainda um pouco atordoada e quase ia caindo se Sasuke não a tivesse segurado de novo.

- Watashi... – Sakura levou as mãos à boca. Lagrimas contornavam sua face quente. Seu rosto estava vermelho. – Gomen... – Sakura saiu correndo pela porta tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

Sasuke pegou a bolsa da Haruno no chão e saiu correndo atrás da garota de cabelos róseos.

-Sasuke-kun... Aonde você vai? – Kin estava confusa com a atitude do Uchiha. Por que ele foi atrás daquela intrometida?

Kin sentou-se no sofá irritada. Ao seu lado, estava o gatinho preto de Sasuke. O pegou no colo e começou a acariciar sua cabeça. – Por que o Sasuke-kun foi atrás daquela baka? – O gato tentava de qualquer forma se desvencilhar dos braços da garota, até que com um arranhão a garota o soltou. – Gato baka! – Kin irritou-se por completo e foi pisando forte para fora do apartamento de Sasuke, batendo a porta em seguida.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-"Kuso! Sakura sua baka! Por que fez isso?" – Sakura reprovava-se mentalmente, enquanto corria entre as ruas movimentadas de Konoha.

Atrás dela, um jovem de belos olhos ônix, corria de modo desesperado para tentar alcança-la. – "Por que ela fez aquilo?" – Sasuke sabia que o mais importante naquela hora, era alcançar Sakura. Mas aquela duvida não parava de assombrar sua mente.

Logo, Sakura avistou os grandes portões da faculdade. Os cruzou sem dar importância para os olhares que pairavam sobre si. Queria apenas ficar sozinha.

Uma linda morena estava na lanchonete da faculdade, esperando o começo das aulas. Um pouco distante avistou uma garota de cabelos róseos e acenou. A garota não respondeu. Foi ai que a morena percebeu que sua amiga tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

Fez menção de ir atrás dela, mas desistiu assim que viu um rapaz de olhos ônix correndo atrás de sua amiga.

-Sasuke...? – Murmurou ela um pouco confusa.

Suas pernas as levavam para um lugar desconhecido. Subia as escadas tropeçando em seus próprios pés e esbarrando nas pessoas que estavam em seu caminho. Imagens confusas surgiam em sua mente.

Passara muita vergonha há até pouco tempo atrás. Mas não estava triste por isso. A imagem de Sasuke beijando aquela garota não parava de invadir sua mente.

Por que aquilo a incomodava? Por quê? Ele foi embora há tanto tempo, e seus sentimentos em relação a ele tinham mudado, não tinham?

Aquela duvida fizera Sakura apressar o passo, logo chegando ao final das escadas, onde se encontrava uma grande porta branca.

Sakura a empurrou, revelando um grande auditório, iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que vinha das janelas.

A Haruno adentrou o local, acendendo a luz que tinha no final da grande sala, perto de um belo piano preto.

Sakura adorava aquele lugar. Sempre que precisava ficar sozinha ia para lá tocar piano. Ela tinha grande habilidade com o instrumento musical. Já fizera varias apresentações.

Cambaleou até o piano, e o abriu, revelando as teclas brancas. (Napo.: E se abre piano? – eu: Sei lá). Ainda um pouco atordoada, começou a tocar uma calma melodia. Sua voz começou a acompanhar a musica.

Hanashitsuzuketemo mada tarinai  
Deau mae no futari wo hikiawasu  
Kimi to boku no omoide ga mazatte  
Sakki yori mo atatakasa masu maaburu moyou

Unadarete naita yoru mo hadairo ni tokete yuku yo  
Kanashimi mo kimi to boku to wo tsunagu tame atta to omou

Sasuke subia as escadas a passos largos. Olhava para todos os lados, aflito, a procura da garota de cabelos róseos. Parou de súbito ao escutar uma musica que vinha do andar acima do que ele estava. Aquela voz não lhe era estranha. Subiu as escadas apressado e deparou-se com uma grande porta branca, entre aberta. A abriu devagar e correu os olhos pela sala a procura da Haruno.

Seu olhar parou em um piano que estava no final da sala. O local estava um tanto escuro, mas Sasuke era capaz de reconhecer aqueles olhos esmeralda e os sedosos cabelos rosa.

Heta na eigo majiri no hanauta  
Kimi no koe ga kikitakute mimi sumasu  
Eien to yobenai ima dakedo  
Magire mo naku bokura wa kitto "futari" nan da yo

Jareatte nekorondari hanasaki ni kisu wo shitari  
Sagashiteta utagai no nai ai wo me wo tojite tashikameau

As lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto quente, caindo sobre as teclas do piano. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? É certo que ficara com vergonha daquela atitude impensada. Mas algo mais a entristecia, a imagem de Sasuke beijando aquela garota fazia seu coração se contorcesse. Não poderia estar gostando novamente do Uchiha. Aquele sentimento só lhe fazia mal. Não podia... Não queria gostar dele novamente.

Aqueles pensamentos faziam Sakura cantar cada vez mais alto. A tocar com mais ênfase a cada segundo.

Yakusoku yori daiji na mono fukai sofa no ue ni  
"Anata ni aete wakatta yo" to kata ni motareteru

Moshimo negai kanau no nara ima koko de toki wo tomete  
Mabataki no isshun ni bokura hibiwarete shimau…

Como queria ficar ali, escutando a doce voz de Sakura. Como queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Queria ela para si. Queria estar do lado dela para sempre. Ter ela em seus braços. Mas não poderia. Não tinha direito, não depois de todo o sofrimento que lhe trouxe.

Jareatte nekorondari hanasaki ni kisu wo shitari  
Sagashiteta utagai no nai ai wo me wo tojite tashikameau 

O silencio tomou o local com o termino da musica de Sakura. A garota fechou o piano e levou as mãos ao colo, abaixando a cabeça. O silencio foi quebrado por soluços baixinhos de logo foram aumentando.

-Iie... – Sasuke murmurou baixinho ao perceber que a garota estava chorando. Não queria vê-la daquele jeito. Sabia que ela estava chorando por ele. Poderia ate ser prepotência de sua parte, mas sabia que cada lagrima que a Haruno derramava, era por sua causa. Teria que fazer algo em relação a isso.

- Sa... Kura... – Sasuke falou baixo, mas foi o bastante para a Haruno escutar.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo. Abaixou a cabeça, limpando as lagrimas rapidamente, voltando a encarar o Uchiha.

- Daijobu? – Sasuke aproximou-se receoso, ficando ao lado do piano por final.

A garota levantou-se rapidamente, ficando de frente para o Uchiha. – Gomen Nasai... Não sei por que fiz aquilo, foi ridículo. Entrei em sua casa sem permissão, me intrometi em sua vida e ainda por cima dei uma tapa na sua namorada. – Sakura mantinha a cabeça baixa.

Sasuke colocou a mão desocupada no bolso e virou a cara. – Pare de falar como se eu e a Kin tivéssemos alguma coisa.

- E não tem? – Sakura levantou a cabeça surpresa. Mesmo que falasse o contrario, sentiu um grande alivio com as palavras do Uchiha.

Sasuke virou o rosto para encarar a garota, o que deixou seus rostos um pouco próximos. – Iie. – Sasuke deu um meio sorriso. – "É impressão minha ou ela estava com ciúmes da Kin?" – Ela é apenas uma vizinha estranha que me agarrou. Só isso. – Ele manteve o sorriso e foi aproximando-se cada vez mais de Sakura.

A garota ficou estática devido à proximidade dos corpos. A cada segundo ficava cada vez mais rubra. Suas respirações se mesclavam e os narizes roçaram um no outro.

- Sasu... Ke... – Sakura levou suas mãos ao tórax do rapaz. Ele por sua vez largou a bolsa que segurava e passou o braço pela cintura de Sakura. Com a outra mão, segurou a nuca da garota, aumentando a proximidade, de tal forma que seus lábios roçaram um no outro. Os batimentos acelerados de Sakura eram facilmente sentidos por Sasuke.

Ele não poderia voltar atrás. Mesmo que se arrependesse depois, não poderia perder a oportunidade de ter Sakura para si, nem que fosse por apenas alguns segundos.

Depositou um beijo nos lábios da garota. Essa hesitou, mas logo em seguida, entre abriu a boca, dando passagem para a língua faminta do Uchiha.

Todas as incertezas e proibições que existiam no coração de Sakura, desapareceram no momento em que os lábios de Sasuke tocaram os seus.

Era tão bom sentir que ela lhe pertencia. Sentir que em seus braços, ela estava segura. E que poderiam ficar assim para sempre.

Mas, infelizmente, o ar era necessário, e os dois se separaram. Sasuke fez menção de prosseguir com o beijo, mas foi empurrado gentilmente por Sakura.

-Não devíamos ter feito isso.

- Foi uma atitude meio impensada. – Confessou mais para si do que para a garota.

- Foi uma atitude totalmente impensada. – Sakura ainda um pouco atordoada, pegou sua bolsa que estava no chão e tirou um pacote amarelo de dentro. – Arigatou, por trazer minha bolsa. Tome. – Entregou o pacote para Sasuke. – É ração para o gato, esqueci de colocar na sacola. – A garota deu as costas e foi em direção a saída do auditório.

- Ja ne, Sakura. – Sasuke deu um fraco aceno.

- Ja. – Sakura saiu da sala, ainda um pouco rubra, deixando Sasuke sozinho com seus pensamentos.

- KUSO! SASUKE-BAKA! Você sempre consegue estragar tudo, não é?- Sasuke estourou. Ia jogar o pacote que segurava, na parede, mas conteve-se.

Sentou-se no banco frente ao piano, e começou a observar o pacote. Um fraco sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. – Então foi por isso que você foi lá em casa, Haruno Sakura?

**Yo minna!**

**Foi a maior dificuldade fazer esse capitulo. Sem nenhuma idéia. SE não fosse pela ajuda da S2 Yamanaka Ino S, não teria conseguido terminar a fic!**

**Arigatou S2 Yamanaka Ino S2, pela ajuda e pelas reviews.**

**Quero agradecer também pelas reviews:**

**Ika-chan n.Nv**

**Hinata Hyuuga Xd**

**Sakura Soryu**

**Kakau Kitsune**

**Arigatou!**

**A muscia que Sakura está cantando é lovers do Fonogenico os mesmos que cantam a musica de encerramento de Holic.. Gomen, ainda não consegui a tradução! n.n´ **

**Bai bai minna!**


	4. Encontros e Desencontros

**Yo minna!**

**Aqui quem está falando é o Napoleão...!**

**Bom, esse capitulo demorou um pouco, devido a outra fic que logo, logo estará ai...**

**Bem, para explicar as coisas, a Raira-can não está aqui pois ela foi presa. Coitada, alegou até o ultimo momento que Naruto pertencia a ela, mas como todos sabem isso não é verdade. graças a kami-sama**

**Boa fic para vocês!**

**o/**

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Cap. 4 – Encontros e desencontros.**

Abria os olhos lentamente, tentando se acustumar com a claridade do quarto.

Ao tentar se levantar, sentiu algo pesado sobre o seu corpo, a impedindo de se mexer. Sentiu um pouco de receio de olhar, afinal, não se lembrava exatamente o que fizera depois de ter saido da faculdade.

Virou-se lentamente, temendo o que iria encontrar . Deparou-se com algo enorme e preto, deitado em cima dela. Soltou um gritinho, que forá abafado por sua mão.

Acalmando-se um pouco, a garota passou a examinar o ser estranho que estava em sua cama. Após alguns segundos de observasam, ela dá um longo suspiro.

- Gure-san... Gure-san... – A garota cutucava o grande cachorro preto, mas esse nem se mexia. – Gure-san, saia de cima de mim, onegai.

Nada. O cachorro parecia estar congelado.

- Gure-san, saia, onegai. – Ela agora, havia aumentado o volume de sua voz.

Nada. A garota franziu o cenho.

- Gure-san, saia! – Estava praticamente gritando.

Nada. Uma veia saltou em sua testa e ela cerrou o punho.

- SAIA DAQUI DE UMA VEZ! – A garota levantou-se de uma vez, fazendo o cachorro pular da cama, sair correndo em direção a sala.

Já de pé, espreguiçou-se enquanto ia para o banheiro. Passado alguns minutos, saiu enrrolada em uma toalha azul. Iria para o quarto se trocar, mas algo lhe chamou atenção na sala.

Uma luz vermelha vinda do telefone, piscava desesperadamente. A garota se aproximou do aparelho e apertou um botão. Logo uma voz anciosa preencheu a sala.

- **_Sakura! É a Tenten... O que aconteceu ontem? Por que você estav correndo daquele jeito na faculdade? Por que o Sasuke estava lá tambem?Me responda assim que você ver essa mensagem. Estou muito preocupada! Kissus._**

A gravação terminou. Sakura tirou o telefone sem fio do gancho e o ficou observando por um tempo. Será que ligava para Tenten? Prescisava contar o que havia para alguem? Mas não era melhor esqueçer o que havia acontecido?

Por fim, começou a apertar algumas teclas do telefone e o levou ao seu ouvido, esperando algum tempo, até escutar uma voz um tanto sonoleta no outro lado.

- **_Moshi Moshi?_**

- Tenten... é a Sakura.

Avoz da Haruno pareceu depertar a Mitashi. – **_SAKURA! O QUE ACONTECEU ONTEM A NOITE? VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? _**

Sakura afastou um pouco o telefone do ouvido. – Un... – Repondeu com uma voz fraca.

- **_Pois para mim não parece... sabe o que vou fazer! Vou ai na sua casa agora! Posso?_**

- Un. – Seria bom conversar com Tenten um pouco. Desabafar.

- **_Yoshi! Estarei ai em alguns minutos. Ja ne. _**– A Mitashi falou com uma voz apressada, nem deixou Sakura se despedir, foi logo desligando o telefone.

Sakura passou algum tempo olhando o telefone e em seguida o colocou no gancho. Deu um longo suspiro, com certeza aquela conversa com Tenten seria bem problematica (?). Sem sombrs de duvidas iria levar uma grande bronca pelo que fizera na noite passada.

Foi em direção ao quarto para se trocar, antes que Tenten chegasse, e ela ainda estivesse de toalha.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- **_Moshi Moshi?_**

- Kakashi-sensei?

**_- Sasuke! É você? Quando chegou em Konoha? _**– A voz parecia animada, mas mantinha um tom despreocupado.

- Voltei ontem de manhã...

- **_Já encontrou todos?_**

- Un...

- **_Bom... tenho certeza que essa ligação é para tratar das terras certo?_**

- Un... esse é um assunto meio chato, mas tenho que resolve-lo logo. Quando poderei ir resolver isso?

- **_ Hoje não vai dar... venha amanhã a tarde. Anote o endereço. _**– Kakashi falou o endereço (não vou me dar o trabalho de inventar um endereço u.u' – Napo.: O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA PRESA? – Eu: Shiiii...eu fugi! – Napo.: T.T). – **_Venha por volta das três horas, está bem?_**

- Hai. Ja ne.

- **_Ja._**

Sasuke ouviu Kakashi desligar o telefone e o imitou. Deu um longo suspiro e se dirigiu para o seu quarto. Essa historia de terras seria bem irritante.

Após a morte de seus pais, Sasuke passou a ser o único herdeiro das posses dos Uchihas, pois seu irmão mais velho, Uchiha Itachi, nunca se interessou pelo patrimonio dos Uchihas, e já fazia alguns anos que Sasuke não o via. Ora ou outra aparecia uma nova propriedade. Sempre era trabalhoso recupera-las. Na maioria das vezes, ele desistia logo no começo, mas dessa vez era diferente... Aquele lugar era muito especial para sua mãe... Ela morava numa casa naquele terreno quando teve seu segndo filho, Sasuke. Ela sempre dizia que lá era um lugar abençoado, pois forá lá que ela ganhará o melhor presente que a vida podia te dar...

Sempre Kakashi cuidava desses assuntos para ele, afinal, era grande amigo da familia Uchiha e por muito tempo forá seu tutor. Hatake Kakashi sempre forá uma pessoa bem estranha. Usava uma mascara, que cobria sua boca e nariz, ninguem sabia por que, ou como era seu rosto. Alias, pouco se sabia de Kakashi. Só que ele morava em uma grande casa, num bairro nobre de Konoha, tinha bastante dinheiro, mas mesmo assim trabalhava como professor de ensino medio. Alias, os Uchihas conheceram Kakashi na epoca que ele começou a ensinar para a classe do 3º ano de Itachi.

Sasuke deitou-se em sua cama e começou a fitar o teto. Já que só iria encontrar Kakashi no outro dia, o que ficaraia fazendo ate lá? Não iria pedir a televisão a Kin novamente. Não depois do que aconteceu. Na verdade, queria distancia daquela garota estranha.

Foi ai que se lembrou do almoço que tivera no dia anterior com seus amigos. Ino o havia convidado para conhecer a floricultura. Já que não tinha nada para fazer, resolveu fazer uma visita a Yamanaka.

Foi para a sala e pegou o telefone e começou a discar varios numeros.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- NANI? – Tenten levantou-se da cadeira em que estava sentada e encarou Sakura, incredula. – Cadê a Sakura que disse que nunca mais ia sentir nada pelo o Sasuke? – Tenten cruzou os braços e falou em um tom ironico.

- Eu sei tá! Não prescisa ficar falando assim.

- Claro que prescisa... Você fez mil promessas de que iria esquece-lo, disse que não amava mais ele. E agora, na primeira oportunidade que você tem para provar tudo o que disse, você o beija ?

- Olha... eu estou me sentindo mal pelo que fiz... mas já era, passou, não tem como voltar atras. Esqueçe.

- Certo. – Tenten sentou-se de novo á mesa da cozinha, onde ela e Sakura tomavam café. – Vou parar de te encher se você me responder uma pergunta com sinceridade...

Sakura olhou para Tenten curiosa, como se aceitasse a proposta da amiga.

- Você... gostou do beijo... – Sakura fez uma cara confusa e Tenten percebendo isso emendou. – Porque, se você tiver gostado, é porque você ainda gosta dele não é?

Sakura tomou um gole de café e segurou a xicará com as duas mãos, proxima a boca. – Eu... – Ela colocou a xicará na mesa, e começou a fita-la com grande interesse. – Ele despertou em mim... sentimentos que eu ate tinha esquecido que existia. Um sentimento tão puro e encantador...

Tenten olhava a amiga perplexa, pois esta, estava com cara de bobo-alegre (mongol em outras palavras... u.u' ). – Você quer dizer amor não é? – Tenten prefiriu rezumir a historia toda.

- Iie... quer dizer, amor tambem, mas não é só isso. É respeito, carinho, amizade, confiança... – Sakura dá um tsingelo sorriso para a amiga. – Fazia quatro anos que eu não sentia algo parecido...

Tenten primeiramente encarou a amiga, um tanto incredula, mas depois, um sorriso meigo e reconfortante surgiu nos labios da Mitashi. Realmente, fazia anos que não via a amiga assim. Estava tão feliz.

- Demo... – Um sorriso triste, tomou conta da face de Sakura. – Como disse, é melhor esqueçer isso, não é?

O sorriso desapareceu no rosto de Tenten. Depois de tudo que ela havia falado, queria esquecer tudo? – Por que, Sakura?

Sakura pegou a xicará e começou a roda-la, com as duas mãos. Passou algum tempo assim,em silencio, observando o liquido dentro da xicara girar.

Parou de girar a xicara, apertando-a com força. Seus olhos começaram a ficar mareados e logo, lagrimas corriam por sua face. – Não quero... Não quero perder a pessoa que mais amo, de novo. Ele não veio para ficar... Ele vai embora mais cedo ou mais tarde, e eu vou ficar aqui, sofrendo mais 4 anos...NÃO QUERO ISSO. – Sakura fala entre soluços e lagrimas.

Tenten levantou-se rapidamente dando um forte abraço em Sakura. A Haruno apoiou a cabeça nos braços de Tenten e os segurou com força. (Pra quem não entendeu, Sakura está sentada na cadeira e Tenten a abraçou, tipo de lado.). Ficaram assim por um tempo, deixando que a luz do sol aqueçe-se a fria cozinha.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Kuso... Que coisa chata. Ninguem tem um tempo livre. Já liguei para o Neji, para o Shikamaru,para o Kiba , liguei até para o Naruto, ninguem pode ir comigo na Ino. – Sasuke estava deitado no sofá, com o telefone em uma das mãos.

Observava o teto, com certo interesse. Foi quando uma ideia obvia passou por sua cabeça... esqueçera de ligar para Gaara. (oh amigo! u.u) Discou os numeros rapidamente e levou o telefone ao ouvido.

- **_Moshi Moshi? _**– Uma voz fria pode ser ouvida no outro lado da linha.

- Gaara? É o Sasuke.

- **_Un._**

- Bom... é que eu gostaria de saber se você poderia ir na floricultura da Ino comigo? – Sasuke tambem mantinha seu tom frio, habitual.

- **_Un. Hoje?_**

- Un. Que horas você pode ir?

- **_Umas duas horas tá legal?Passo na sua casa..._**

- Un .É o mesmo apartamento, você se lembra onde é?

- **_Un. Ja ne._**

- Ja. – Sasuke desligou o telefone e passou a fitar o teto novamente.

Sem mais, nem menos, a lembrança da noite passada veio em sua cabeça. A balançou, afim de espantar essas lembranças, sem suscesso. A voz de Sakura ecoava em sua cabeça. A sensação dos labios doces da garota o fazia sentir arrepios na espinha...

Por que aquelas besteiras teimavam invadir sua mente? Por que a imagem de Sakura não parava de pairar em sua cabeça? Aquilo era realmente irritante...

Levantou-se e jogou o telefone so sofá, indo em direção ao banheiro. Um banho iria acalma-lo... Pelo menos era isso que ele achava.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- O...ohayo Kiba-kun. A Sakura-chan está? – Hinata entrou timidamente na loja, encontrando Kiba no balcão, lendo uma revista.

Ao ve-la, ele endireitou-se rapidamente. – Iie... ela está atrsada...

- Ano... – Hinata tinha uma expressão decepcionada. Sakura disse que prescisava falar com ela sobre o festival das cerejeiras. Todos os anos, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari, ajudavam a prefeita, Tsunade, a organizar o fesival. – Então vou ver se consigo encontra-la em casa...

- Matte Hinata-chan. – Kiba segurara o pulso da Hyuuga, fazendo a mesma cora. – Eu queria conversar com você... –" Kiba-baka! O que pensa que esta fazendo?" – Pensava Kiba enquanto ele e Hinata caminhavam para uma pracinha que havia frente a loja.

Os dois sentaram-se no banco. Hinata estava bastante vermelha. E Kiba não conseguia respirar direito, afinal, estava prestes a confessar tudo o que sentia pela a Hyuuga. Não queria que ela o correpondesse, ela tinha um namorado que amava muito, mas queria desabafar... mesmo que isso não o levasse a lugar nenhum, ou até fissese a Hyuuga se afastar dele, queria tirar aquele peso do coração.

- Ano... Hinata-chan... eu... eu chamei você aqui porque... – Kiba suava frio e a cada palavra pronuncidad, Hinata ficava mais e mais vermelha. Kiba fechou os olhos e falou rapidamente, como se tudo fosse uma palavra só. – EUGOSTODEVOCÊHINATA-CHAN!

Apesar da frase sair um pouco confusa, Hinata entendeu perfeitamante, tanto que levou as mãos a boca, abafando um gritinho que soltará.

Kiba percebendo o desespero da garota, segurou suas mãos e abaixou a cabeça, como se fosse beija-las, mas apenas encostou sua testa, nas delicadas mãos da Hyuuga. – Gomen nasai, Hinata-chan. Não queria fazer você passar por isso, demo... se não falasse o que eu sentia, morreira sufocado. Não espero que me corresponda, só queria que você soubesse.

Kiba levantou a cabeça para encarar a garota, mas acabou por deixar seus rostos bastante proximos. Suas respirações se mesclavam e seus narizes roçavam um no outro.

Hinata estava estatica. Não conseguia mexer um musculo. Como forá parar naquela situção?

Kiba não estava mais resistindo, Hinata estava não proxima dele... era apenas fazer um movimento e pronto! Poderia provar aqueles labios que tanto desejava. E foi isso que el fez. Kiba começou a se aproximar de Hinata cada vez mais. Essa, não sabia o que fazer, estava paralisada.

Antes que seus labios pudessem se tocar, escutaram uma voz um tanto irritada. – Ano... – Ambos se viraram para a voz.

O coração de Hinata falhou uma batida. Seus olhos arregalaram-se e já era possivel ver as lagrimas escorrendo por seu rosto.

- Eu estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – Naruto estava em pé, frente aos dois. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, e em seus olhos era possivel encontrar o odio.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Onde você estava? Estou aqui te esperando faz um bom tempo... – Um rapaz de longos cabelos negros, estava encostado em um conversivel prateado, estacionado em uma movimentada rua de Konoha.

- Gomen nasai... estava na casa da Sakura... – Uma morena aproximou-se do rapaz e lhe deu um selinho.

- A essa hora? Ela está com algum problema? – Os dois entraram no carro, que logo estava correndo pelas ruas de Konoha.

- Adivinha? Sasuke... – Tenten falou dando um longo suspiro. – Estou muito preocupada...

- Bom, sei que é dificil, mas peço que você esqueça isso por algumas horas. Combinamos de ir no cinema, e não vamos ficar falando de problemas, certo?

- Un. – Tenten deu um meigo sorriso para Neji. – "Mas não posso parar de pensar, no que Sakura ira fazer..."

- Que filme iremos assistir?

- Ano... – Tenten levou o dedo indicador ao queixo e fez uma cara pensativa. – Um bem romantico e meloso, que tal? – Percebendo a cara de desgosto do namorado, a Mitashi fez uma voz toda melosa. – Neji-kun... – agarrou-se no braço do rapaz e levou a boca ao ouvido do mesmo. – Você sabe como eu a-d-o-r-o esse tipo de filme, né? – O sussurro de Tenten quase fez o Hyuuga perder o controle do carro.

- Yoshi! Escolheremos o filme mais meloso que tiver em cartaz!

Tenten soltou um gritinho de felicidade com a determinação do rapaz. Relamente Tenten tinha absoluto e total controle sobre o Hyuuga.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Naruto-kun... – Hinata levantou-se e foi em direção a Naruto. O mesmo se afastou. – Não pense coisas erradas, onegai.

- Pensar? Eu? Imagina! Eu sou um burro Hinata! Burro de acreditar em você. (Extra!Extra! Naruto acaba de confirmar que não pensa! – POWN! – Itai! Napo.: Menos bobagens e mais fic. – ç.ç) – Naruto deu as costas e saiu pisando forte, deixando uma Hinata arrasada para tras.

Hinata olhava fixamente para a direção que Naruto acabara de ir. Estava tudo acabado. Naruto a odiava.

Seu coração ficava cada vez mais apertado. Cada soluço, cada lagrima, parecia uma sentença de morte. O ar falatva-lhe mais, a cada segundo.

Kiba levantou-se, ficando um pouco atras de Hinata. Não queria auilo. Realmente não queria aquilo. Não queria ver Hinata daquele jeito. Sentia-se tão mal, por estar fazendo sofrer a pessoa que mais a mão no ombro da Hyuuga

Hinata, ao sentir aquele toque virou-se de uma vez e deu um tapa na cara de Kiba, que estava paralisado com o que Hinata acabara de fazer. – Baka! BAKA!BAKA! VOCÊ ACABOU COM A MINHA VIDA! – Hinata saiu correndo na mesma direção de Naruto.

Kiba despencou no banco, levando a mão ao lugar inchado. – Eu realmente estraguei tudo...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- É aqui. – Anunciou Gaara quando, ele e Sasuke, pararam em frente a uma bonita loja.

Era um pequeno predio de dois andares, verde. As portas e janelas eram brancas. Na entrada da loja, podia-se ver varios arranjos de flores, e uma grande placa onde estava escrito "Floricultura Yamanaka".

Ambos entraram no lugar. Realmente era uma bela loja. As paredes era de um azul-turquesa belissimo e em todos os lados podia-se ver flores de todas as cores e tamanhos. O aroma do lugar tambem era encantador. Deveria ser otimo trabalhar ali.

Sasuke e Gaara dirigiram-se para um balcão que havia no final da loja. Lá, estava um bela garota de longos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis-celeste. Ao ve-los, a garota abriu um sorriso radiante e foi correndo ao encontro dos dois.

- Que bom que vocês estam aqui! Esperem só um momento. – Ino entrou em uma porta atras do balcão, voltando logo em seguida, acompanhada de uma mulher uns 4 anos mais velha que ela. Tinha curtos cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes.

Ino deixou a mulher em seu lugar e foi, de novo em direção a Sasuke e a Gaara. Começou a puxar os dois em direção a uma grande porta branca.

Atras dá porta, havia algo como uma lanchonete. Não era bem uma lanchonete, pois era um lugar refinado, adequado a pessoas que frequentavam a floricultura.

Ino os levou para uma mesa mais afastada. – Não liguem...aqui só tem gente chata e comida sem graça, mas como eu tenho uma certa influencia aqui, vou pedir que preparem algo comesivel para nós, certo?

Os dois acentiram com a cabeça. Não demorou muito, e um senhor apareceu. Ino perguntou aaos rapazes o que eles queriam. Ino pediu varios pratos, a maioria pura besteira, era impressionante como não engordava.

Nas duas horas que se passaram, os três conversaram bastante. Na verdade, ninguem conversou bastante, Ino falou bastante. Uma vez ou outra Sasuke abria a boca, e uma vez ou nuca Gaara abria a boca, e quando abria, sempre acabava gerando uma briga entre ele e Ino.

Já satisfeitos e com a conversa em dia, Sasuke e Gaara levantaram-se. – Ino, temos que ir, já está quase anoitecendo. – Sasuke tirava a carteira do bolso de trás da claça jeans.

- Iie... vocês são meu convidados, se insistirem em pagar, ficarei ofendida. – Ino fez uma cara de falsa raiva e depois deu um meigo sorriso. – Acompanharei vocês até a porta.

Quando Sasuke e Gaara já estavam para ir embora, Ino se lembrou. – Esperem aqui. – Saiu correndo e entrou na mesma porta atras do balcão.Alguns segundos depois, voltou carregando duas rosas vermelhas. Ofereceu uma, para cada um dos rapazes.

Sasuke aceitou meio receoso, não gostava muito disso, mas estava tentando ser educado. Educado? Desde de quando forá educado. Ele realmente não estava bem...

Já Gaara, ficou apenas algum tempo fitando a flor por alguns segundos, mas em seguida virou a cara. – Prefiro flores de plastico, não morrem.

Ino recolheu a flor para si. – Pode até ser, demo... – Ino ofereceu novamente a flor para Gaara e piscou para o mesmo.- Flores de plastico não vivem, não é mesmo?

Gaara passou algum tempo, comtemplando o rosto de Ino. Ela estava radiante. Claro, continuava a mesma oferecida de sempre, mas algo nela tinha mudado. Uma maturidade incomun nasceu dentro da Yamanaka. Uma mistura, daquela garota determinada e escandalosa de 4 anos atras, com uma mulher encantadora.

Pegou a flor da mão de Ino e colocou dentro do bolso, saindo da loja em seguida, sendo seguido por Sasuke que teve pelo menos a consideração de se despedir de Ino.

Sasuke deu sua flor para uma senhora que andava na rua. Despsdiu-se de Gaara e foi para casa.

Gaara entrou em seu carro e dirigiu até a empresa, onde ainda se encontravam Temari e mais dois funcionarios. Foi para sua sala e pediu que não fosse incomodado, o que não aconteceu, pois logo depois Temari apareceu.

- Você tá estranho. O que foi que aconteceu? – Temari sentou-se na mesa, frente ao seu irmão.

- Não estou estranho, agora volte a trabalhar. – Falou Gaara olhando fixamente para a tela do computador, esperando o mesmo ligar.

Temari deu grito que assustou um pouco Gaara. Cruzou os braços e fez a cara mais esperta que tinha (Ela não é burra tá gente!) – Só pelo fato de você ter se dado ao trabalho de me explicar é porque aconteceu algo conte-me logo.

Gaara a olhou com uma expressão debochada. – Não está se achando demais não. Pensa que só porque é minha irmã sabe tudo sobre mim, é?

Temari deu uma gargalhada e olhou para Gaara incredula. – Olha aqui seu pivete, eu vivi com você só a minha vida toda, mesmo que você não queira, eu te conheço. Agora, fale logo.

Gaara deu um longo suspiro.Temari não o deixaria em paz mesmo... – Eu... – Subtamente, seu rosto começou a esquentar e a imagem de Ino vinha em sua cabeça.

Um sorriso malicioso brotou nos labios de Temari. – Você está apaixonado? Ahhhh...Já está virando um homenzinho meu mano. – Temari bagunçou os ruivos cabelos de Gaara, fazendo o rapaz arrepender-se de querer contar o que sentia para a irmã.

- SAIA DAQUI TEMARI! – Gaara levantou-se e apontou furiosamente para a porta.

Temari saiu correndo, mas antes de fechar a porta comentou de um jeito romantico. – Ah o amor...

- FORA!

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Minna...final de mais um capitulo...espero que tenham gostado. Nada ver esse titulo neh? Encontro e desencontros, onde já se...**

**Policial: Ali está ela! Prendam-na!**

**Eu: AHHHHHHHHHHH correndo**

**Napo.: Gostaria de agradecer todas a reviws e principalmente a S2 Yamanaka Ino** **S2, que ajudou na construção da fic.**

**Eu: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Policiais: Peguem ela!**

**Napo.: ¬¬' Não percam o prox. Capitulo, onegai.**


	5. Em dias de chuva

**Yo minna!**

**Nossa, já estamos no 5º capitulo. Estou ate emocionada...Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fic...**

**Napo.: Naruto não pertence a essa louca. – Ainda bem – **

**¬¬' **

**XxXxXxX**

Fala: - blábláblá

Pensamentos: - "Blábláblá"

Meus comentários inúteis: (blábláblá)

Falando ao telefone: - **_blábláblá_**

**Boa fic para vocês!**

**n.n**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Cap. 5 – Em dias de chuva.**

- Oe... Vai passar a manhã toda olhando para essa flor é? – Temari estava parada na porta, tentado fazer seu irmão levantar-se da cama. – Desde que eu cheguei a... – Ela da uma olhada no relogio. – A 1 hora, você está ai, deitado, olhando para essa bendita flor...

- Vai encher outro tá? – Gaara, estava deitado, em cama de casal, em seu quarto. Um lugar grande, com um guarda-roupa, uma escrivaninha, televisão, som, banheiro...

- Quem foi que te deu essa flor, hein? – Temari setou-se na cama.

- Não te interessa Temari! Vai para a empresa.

Temari fingiu que não ouviu e ficou algum tempo pensando. Depois um sorriso malisioso nos labios. – Você ganhou essa flor do Sasuke não foi?

- NANI? – Gaara sentou-se na cama um pouco assustado com a acusação da irmã.

- Vocês sairam ontem...não se preocupe, não sou preconceituosa maninho...

- PARE DE FALAR ASNEIRAS TEMARI E SAIA DAQUI. – Gaara apontava para pota irritado. De onde ela tirava tanta besteira.

Temari pegou a flor de Gaara. – Oh! A flor que Sasuke-kun me deu... – Falou ela fazendo uma voz bem dramatica e depois começando a rir.

- Ora sua... – Gaara saiu correndo atras de Temari pelo apartamento. – Devolva essa flor.

- A flor do Sasuke-kun? – Temari ria enquanto alfinetava o irmão.

- Não foi o Sasuke que me deu essa flor. Agora me devolva. – Gaara tentava a todo custo pegar a flor, mas Temari se curvava sobre a flor, impossibilitando de o irmão pegar. – Agora me devolve...

- Oh Sasuke-kun me beije... – Temari fazia caras e bocas enquanto ria da raiva do irmão.

- Pare com isso! Não foi o Sasuke!

- Sasuke-kun...

- Não foi ele!

- Sasuke-kun aishiteru!

- NÃO FOI O SASUKE, FOI A INO! – Gaara falou nervoso, mas logo se arrependeu, quando viu Temari parar de correr e de rir.

Tudo ficou em silencio. Nem Temari ria mais, nem Gaara gritava.

- "BAKA! Por que você foi falar isso". – Gaara se amaldiçoa-va internamente pela besteira que havia falado. - Ano... Temari...

Gaara não pode terminar de falar, assim que viu o rosto de sua irmã.

Temari tinha os olhos brilhando e uma expressão malisiosa no rosto.

- Temari... – Gaara se assustou um pouco quando viu que a irmão ria feito uma pisicopata.

- Yamanaka Ino! – Temari fala entre risadas escandalosas... – Eu não acredito...

- Não acredita no que? Não tem nada para se acreditar. – Gaara pegou a flor irritado e foi para seu quarto, sendo seguido por Temari que não conseguia parar de rir.

- Não acretido que você está gostando da Ino. – Disse parada na porta, observando o irmão que sentou-se na cama.

- Eu não estou gostando da Ino, Temari. – Gaar tentava se acalmar, o que estava dificil, pois toda vez que temari abria a boca, ele se irritava.

- Então por que você passou a manhã toda olhando para essa flor com cara de bobo, hein? – Temari tinha um sorriso confiante nos labios.

Gaara não disse nada, apenas levantou-se e bateu a porta na cara de Temari. – Certo, mas eu sei que estou certa. – Pegou sua bolsa na sala e gritou antes de sair do apartamento. – Estou indo, vê se não demora.

Detro do quarto, Gaara ainda observava a flor, sentado na cama. – Eu e a Ino... que besteira...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Kuso...cade minha carteira? – Sasuke procurava por todos os cantos de seu apartamento, por sua carteira. Estava pronto para se encontrar com Kakashi, para resolver as questões das propriedades da familia.

Usava uma blusa azul-escura de mangá comprida, uma calça jeans e um tenis preto.

- Minha carteira... cadê? – Sasuke estava um tanto agoniado, pos já passava da hora marcada. Não que Kakashi chegasse na hora, pois isso nunca acontecia, mas prescisava resolver algumas coisas antes. – Ah! Está aqui... – Sasuke achou sua carteira perto de uma almofada, onde seu gato preto estava deitado. – Você não parece muito bem... – O gato estava fraco e não havia comido bem pela manhã. - Amanhã levarei você ao veterinario, certo?

Sasuke saiu apressado, batendo a porta atras de si.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Hyuuga Neji, onegai... – Uma morena estava na recepção de uma das maiores empresas de Konoha.

- A terceira sala do 11º andar. – Falou a recepicionista, indicando um dos elevadores.

- Arigatou. – A garota iria fazer uma surpresa para o namorado, afinal, este andava trabalhando demais.

Entrou no elevador e algum tempo depois já se encontrava no andar desejado.

Era um lugar bonito, amplo, com uma decoração de muito bom gosto. As pessoas que circulavam por ali, eram bem vestidas e educadas, o que deixou a garota um pouco envergonhada, pois usava uma calça jeans, um all star vermelho, uma regata da mesma cor e seus habituais coques.

Procurou a terceira sala, que ao contrario do que pensava, foi um pouco dificil de achar, pois as salas eram todas afastadas das outras. Mas por fim, encontrou. Uma porta marfim, com uma placa branca escrita Hyuuga Neji. Bateu na porta, e como não escutou resposta alguma entrou na sala.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- O que você está fazendo aqui, hein? – Uma ruiva estava parada na porta de um escritorio, cujo o dono era Hyuuga Neji.

- Eu vim fazer uma visitinha, Neji-kun... não posso?– A ruiva entrou na sala e sentou-se em cima a mesa, ficando muito proxima ao rapaz que ali estava.

- Tayuya...saia daqui...você já atrapalhou demais a minha vida... – O Hyuuga já estava perdendo a paciencia com a garota. Era assim quase todos os dias, ela lá na sua sala, se jogando para cima dele.

- Como você é cruel, Neji-kun. Eu saio lá da minha sala para lhe fazer companinha, e é assim que você me recebe... – Ela faz uma cara de falsa ofendida e começa a se aproximar cada vez mais do rapaz.

Ele se levanta e começa a empurra-la para a saida. – Pois não devia ter saido de lá.

A ruiva vira-se e agarra o pescoço do rapaz e começa a empurra-lo novamente para a cadeira. – Iie Neji-kun... você está muito nervoso... – Ela aproxima-se do ouvido do rapaz. – Você tem que relaxar.

Nesse momento a porta se abre e os dois viram-se para encarar a garota que estava ali, parada.

Neji empurra a ruiva que estava em cima de si e fica em pé, encarando a recem-chegada.

- Você de novo? Por que não dá o fora daqui, hein garota? Não vé que você está sobrando? - A ruiva começa a empurrar a garota que está na porta, para fora da sala.

- TAYUYA! TIRA SUAS MÃOS DA TENTEN! – O Hyuuga já estava perdendo toda a calma que tinha.

A ruiva apenas soltou a garota e ficou fitando Neji um pouco assustada, mais por fim saiu da sala, apressada.

Um silencio desconfortavel se instalou no lugar. A morena que estava na porta, mantinha a cabeça baixa, e estava sendo encarada pelo rapaz, que abria e fechava a boca inumeras vezes, sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... – Ela passou o braço sobre o rosto e foi se afastando devagar. – Eu estou indo... só peço que...

- Tenten... – O Hyuuga falou por cima das palavras da garota.

- Neji...não me procura nunca mais, certo? – O rapaz nem teve tempo de falar nada, pois a garota já havia saido correndo dali.

Neji ficou algum tempo encarando a porta, mas logo estava correndo atras da Mitashi pelos corredores da empresa. Podia ver ela correndo de longe, entrando nas escadas de emergencia.

- " Por que eu fui tão boba em acreditar nele novamente?" – Tenten corria pelas escadas, tropeçando em seus proprios pés, com lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

- Tenten...matte! – Neji corria logo atras da Mitashi.

Ao escutar a voz do Hyuuga, Tenten acabou por ficar mais confusa e tropeçou em seus proprios pés, caindo nas escadas.

- Daijobu? – Neji colocou sua mão no ombro da garota, que logo o afastou.

- SE AFASTE DE MIM! – Era possivel escutar os soluços da garota, que ecoavam pelas escadas de emergencia. Sua respiração estava ofegante e as lagrimas saiam com mais força.

- Tenten, onegai, isso foi...

- UM ENGANO! – Tenten abaixou um pouco o tom de voz. – Não quero mais ter que encontar você com essa garota, e você vim me dizer que foi um engano, Neji... – Ela levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e enxugou as lagrimas. – Sabe o que foi um engano Neji? – Ela virou-se para encarar o Hyuuga, e esse pode perceber, como os olhos da garota estavam vermelhos. – Engano, foi eu ter voltado com você Neji.

Tudo ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, ate esse ser quebrado, pelos passos de Tenten que descia as escadas lentamente. – Sayonara, Neji... – Foi a ultima coisa dita, antes de Tenten desaparecer por uma das portas da escada de emergencia.

Ela andava devagar pelos corredore da empresa, sendo observada pelas pessoas que passavam. Entrou no elevador mais proximo e ficou a observar o teto. As lagrimas corriam pela sua face, caindo por fim ,em sua blusa vermelha.

O elevador chegou ao terreo, fazendo a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali, sairem, inclussive Tenten, que caminhou para fora do predio lentamente.

Seu coração contorcia-se. De dor, de odio...Cerrou os punhos com força, e mais lagrimas, começaram a contornar sua face, agora, misturando-se as gotas de chuvas .

Tenten levantou a cabeça, para fitar o céu nublado. Agora, estava encharcada, mas isso não importava...nada mais importava agora...

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Hoje você está mais devagar que o normal, Shikamaru... – Gaara estava sentado em uma das mesas de uma grande sala. Nela, estava apenas Gaara, Shikamaru e uma Temari furiosa.

- Seu lesado...eu quero ir para casa. – Temari e Gaara esperavam que Shikamaru terminasse de consertar alguns computadores que pearam virus. – Sabe que horas são? Sete horas da noite! E você já olhou pela janela? OLHA A CHUVA QUE ESTÁ LÁ FORA!

- Pare de gritar, sua problematica, assim não vou conseguir resolver esse problema.

- Querem saber... eu vou embora. Ainda tenho que fazer compras, não tem nada para comer lá em casa. – Gaara, pegou uma pasta que estava em uma das mesas e se dirigiu para a saida.

- E eu? – Perguntou Temari indiguinada com a atitude de irmão.

- Ah é! – Gaara remexeu no bolso de sua calça e tirou uma chave, jogando-a para Temari. – Feche tudo quando o Shikamaru terminar... Ja ne!

- Ja ne Gaara. – Shikamaru acena para Gaara e volta para seu trbalho.

Temari abre e feche a boca algumas vezes mas não consegue falar nada. Estava incredula. Como seu irmão teve coragem de ir embora e deixa-la sozinha com o Shikamaru, O SHIKAMARU, na empresa, com uma chuva dessas?

- Vai ficar ai parada a noite toda é? – Temari ficou frente a porta da sala, segurando a chave.

- Baka! Como eu vou voltar para casa assim? – Temari virou-se para Shikamaru furiosa. – Acho que ele esqueçeu que eu não tenho carro. – Temari jogou-se na cadeira mais proxima e abaixou a cabeça.

- Deixe de ser problematica, já eestou terminando isso. – Shikamaru, passou para o ultimo computador.

Temari levantou-se e foi ate a janela. A chuva ficava cada vez mais forte e os trovões e relampagos rasgavão o céu.

As luzes, não só do predio, mas como de todo o bairro, começaram a piscar, para logo apagarem totalmente.

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo. – Falou Temari irritada para Shikamaru.

Esse, apenas, deu um longo suspiro. Algo lhe dizia que aquela seria uma noite bem problematica.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Nee kikoe masu ka? Na na na… **

Uma garotinha loira, de mais ou menos 10 anos, preparava o jantar, daquela noite. Não goatava muito de fazer isso, mas se deixasse seu irmão preparar o jantar, com certeza seria ramen, e ela já não aguentava mais ramen.

**Sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite…**

Ela era um pouco desfinda, mas parecia animada com a musica. Mexia com a cabeça, fazendo as longas marias-chiquinhas balançarem. Seus olhos azuis estavam fechados e era possivel notar um largo sorriso em seu rosto.

**Umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite...**

A cantoria da garota foi atrapalhada pelo som da campainha.

- Oni-chan... atenda a porta... – Falou sem dá muita importancia para a campainha.

Nada aconteceu, ninguem respondeuo apareceu, e a campainha continuou a tocar. A garota cerrou o punho e uma veia saltou de sua testa.**  
**

- JÁ VAI! – Saiu pisando forte da cozinha, e foi em direção a porta de entrada. – Baka! Não serve nem para abrir um porta.

Abriu a porta toda e irritada, mas sua expressão logo mudou, assim que viu uma garota de curtos cabelos negros, toda molhada. Ela estava ofegante, parecia ter corrido muito.

- Hi...Hikari – chan... o Naruto-kun...one...onegai. – A garota falava com dificuldades, não parecia estar bem de saude, mas havia determinação em seus olhos.

- ONI-CHAN! – Gritou a garotinha, sem tirar os olhos da garota de cabelos negros.

Tudo ficou em silencio. A loira apenas observava a garota que estava na porta, preocupada, mas não falava nada. Algun tempo depois, apareceu um loiro um pouco sonoleto. – Hikari-nee-chan... o que você quer?

O loiro mudou totalmente de expressão, assim que viu a garota para na porta. Ficou serio, até um pouco irritado. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Naruto-kun, onegai... – A garota falou timidamente. Sua voz saiu fraca, quase que uma lamentação.

- Hinata, saia daqui, onegai... – O loiro conteu-se para não parecer mal-educado.

- Demo... Naruto-kun...

- Hinata,vá embora, onegai! – Naruto evitava o maximo olhar para a garota.

- Oni-chan...por que você está tratando a Hinata-chan assim? – Perguntou a garotinha.

- Não te interessa Hikari, feche essa porta...

Hinata deu um passo para frente e Naruto empurrou a porta, fechando-a na cara da garota.

- Baka! Por que fez isso com a Hinata-chan? – A garotinha tentou abrir a porta, mas foi impedida pelo rapaz..

- Hikari, não discuta comigo, sou seu irmão mais velho e sei o que estou fazendo! Agora vá jantar. – A garotinha se asustou com o tom de voz do rapaz. Seu irmão nunca havia falado com tanta firmeza assim com ela, desde a morte de seus pais.

Ela apenas tirou a mão da maçaneta e foi para a cozinha, sendo seguida pelo irmão.

Ambos jantaram em silencio, apenas escutando o barulho da chuva. Vez ou outra, Hikari, olhava pela janela da cozinha, que ficava frente ao lugar onde ela estava sentada. – Ela ainda está lá, sentada no banco... – Avisava para o irmão.

- Não posso fazer nada... – Era a primeira vez que Naruto agia assim, tão friamente, com sua irmã, e com Hinata...

De cinco em cinco segundos, Hikari olhava pela janela, e fala a mesma coisa para o irmão. – Ela ainda está ali...

- Hikari! Não me importa se ela está, ou não está ali. Não vou falar com ela e ponto final. – O rapaz se levantou e levou o prato para a pia, começando a lava-lo.

- O que foi que aconteceu, para você estar tratando a Hinata-chan assim? – A garota levantou-se e ficou do lado do irmão.

- Você não prescisa ficar sabendo disso. – Ele enxugou as mãos em um pano que estava proximo a pia, e olhou pela janela. – Não se preoocupe, elá deve ter ido para casa, não tem ninguem mais no banco.

Agarota correu até a janela e deu um sorriso triste. – Un. Talvez ela tenha ido...

- Yoshi! Vamos assistir filme! – Falou o garoto animado puxando a loira para a sala.

- Filme?

- Un, vai passar um filme otimo na televisão. Mas depois do filme vamos dormir certo? Amanhã tenho que ir trabalhar cedo.

- Quem? Você? – A garota deu uma risada ironica, e acabou por levar um cascudo.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Que dia cansativo... Cadê essa chave? – Sasuke estava parado na porta de seu partamento e procurava a chaves em todos os bolsos da calça. Estava um pouco molhado, pois, apesar de ter vindo de metrô, ainda pegou um pouco de chuva. – Tenho que achar rapido, antes que aquela vizinha estranha apareça.

Depois de algum tempo de procura, achou a cahve e abriu a porta do apartamento. – Nani...?

Sasuke ficou assustado com o que viu. Por todo o apartamento, havia vomitos e um pouco de sangue. Correu seus olhos pela sala, até encontrar o gatinho preto na escuridão do local.

Correu ate a cozinha, voltando com o pano. Enrrolou o gato no pano e o segurou com cuidado no colo. – O que eu faço? – Olhava para todos os lados desesperado, sem ter a minima ideia do que fazer.

Para onde levaria gato? Não sabia de nenhum lugar em Konoha. Para quem podia ligar? Não cohecia ninguem que...

Sasuke tirou, rapidamente, o celular do bolso e começou a discar alguns numeros. Segundos depois, um voz sonolenta atendeu o telefone.

- **_Moshi Moshi?_**

- Sakura! Me ajude, onegai! – Sasuke falou desesperado. Não tinha tanto afeto pelo gato assim, afinal, o havia comprado contra a sua vontade, mas, não queria que o gato morrese, o se machucasse.

- **_Sasuke!_** – A garota pareceu acordar subitamente, assim que escotou a voz do Uchiha. – **_O que foi que aconteceu?_**

- O gato... o gato está muito mal...eu não sei o que fazer...

- **_O que tem o gato Sasuke? _**– A Haruno parecia preoocupada com a situação, afinal, Sasuke parecia estar muito aflito.

- Eu não sei ao certo... Vomitos, sangue...Não sei o que poderia ser... – Estava confuso. Prescisava fazer algo rapido.

- **_Eu estou indo para ai. Por enquanto, limpe o gato com um pano umido e deixe ele deitado em algum lugar não fresco, mais não muito quente. Ja ne. _**– A garota desligou o telefone, sem mesmo deixar ele se despedir, mas isso não importava. O importante agora era cuidar do gato.

Fez exatamente o que Sakura mandou, deitou o gato em uma almofada perto da varanda e sentou-se no sofá, para esperar a garota. Na verdade, não ficou bem sentado no sofá, ficou andando de um lado para o outro. Ora ia ver se o gato estava bem, ora ia beber água...

A campainha tocou algumas vezes e Sasuke corre para atender a porta. Sakura estava ofegante, seu rosto estava vermelho e suas roupas e seu cabelo, estavam completamente enxarcados.

- Como... como ele está? – Disse ela entrando no apartamento, enquanto tentava recuperar o folego.

- Não sei, mais acho que está um pouco melhor, não tenho certeza... – Falou levando a Haruno até onde o gato estava.

- Você tem um guarda-chuvas? – Sasuke respode que sim com a cabeça e vai pega-lo.

- Otimo! Vamos, pegue o gato... – Sakura aponta para o gato e vai logo saindo do apartamento.

- Onde vamos? – Sasuke achou muito estranho essa atitude repentina da garota.

- Descobri que tem uma especie de hospital aqui perto, que trata de animais. Fica aberto 24h. – Ela puxa o garoto para fora do apartamento. – Vamos logo.

Sakura segurava o guarda-chuvas em cima de Sasuke, que levava o gato nos braços. A chuva aumentava a cada segundo, e já era possivel ver os relampagos cortarem o céu escuro.

Algumas quadras depois, Sasuke e Sakura chegaram a um predio branco de quatro andares. A maioria das luzes do lugar estavam ascesas e a porta principal estava aberta.

Os dois entraram correndo e logo foram atendidos por um mulher de ums 30 e poucos anos, que usava um uniforme todo verde claro.

- Posso ajuda-los? – Perguntou o mais simpatica possivel.

- Un... – Tanto Sasuke como Sakura estavam ofegantes. O Uchiha estendeu o gato para a mulher e falou com um pouco de dificuldade. – Ele...ele está vomitando e... sangue e...

-Ajude-nos, onegai. – Sakura adiantou-se.

- Un. – A mulher fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e pegou o gato no colo com cuidado. Em seguida, indicou um sofá bege para os dois se sentarem. – Volto daqui alguns instantes.

- Arigatou... – Sasuke falou ao sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Sakura.

A mulher apenas sorriu e desapareçeu em seguida, atras de uma porta branca no final do corredor.

Depois da partida da mulher, tudo ficou em silencio. Vez ou outra, passava uma pessoa apressada pelos corredores.

Sakura abaixou a cabeça, e se apoiou os braços nas pernas, tentando recuperar o folego.

Sasuke, que tambem estava cansado devido a corrida, fitava o rosto de Sakura com interesse. – Ariagatou... – Falou ele do modo mais gentil de que pode.

Sakura espantou-se um pouco. Ela virou o rosto para encarar o Uchiha, que tinha em seus labios um singelo sorriso. Não era um daqueles sorrisos ironicos e sarcasticos que o rapaz sempre dava, era um sorriso sincero, um sorriso de gratidão.

Sakura sentiu sua face esquentar. Aquele sorriso havia mexido com ela. Aquele outro Sasuke, gentil, que quase nunca era visto, tambem havia mexido com ela, assim como aquele Sasuke ironico, frio e incrivelmente sexy... No final, o Uchiha sempre despertava dentro dela, sentimentos verdadeiramente puros, sentimentos dos quais, ela não conseguia fugir...

- Iie... – A garota balançou a cabeça negativamente e um meigo sorriso surgiu em seus labios rosados.

Ambos ficaram assim por alguns segundos...em silencio. Um silencio reconfortante, que valia mais que uma vida inteira de palavras.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- **_Temari...não acredito que você ainda não está em casa...Sabe que horas são? _**– A Sabaku não estava acreditando. Não, aquilo só pdia ser brincadeira. O idiota do Gaara, havia ido embora, deixado ela sozinha, com Shikamaru, na empresa, chovendo, a luz havia sido cortado, ou sei lá o que, e agora, como se não bastasse, seu irmão, que a havia colocado em toda essa bagunça, estava lhe cobrando horarios.

- Olha que seu moleque...Sabe onde eu estou? Na empresa. Sabe COM QUEM eu estou? Com o Shikamaru. E saba o que está acontecendo aqui? – Temari fez uma uma pausa. – ESTÁ CHOVENDO, ESTÁ SEM LUZ, E EU NÃO POSSO SAIR DESSE INFERNO, POR QUE NÃO TEM TRANSPORTES E AS RUAS ESTÃO ALAGADAS!

- **_É! _**– A voz de Gaara tinha um tom emio despreocupado, o que irrito mais ainda Temari.

- Como assim "ÉÉÉÉÉÉ..." Não tem comida aqui! Não tem onde dormir! E não tem como eu voltar para minha casa!

- **_Deixe de ser escandalosa. _**– Temari estava incredula. Escandalosa? Queri ver ele na mesma situação que ela. – **_No molho de chaves que eu te dei, tem a chave da cozinha da empresa e a chave da minha sala. Na minha sala tem uns sofás, onde você e o Shikamaru, podem se acomodar...Vou ver o que posso fazer para ir buscar vocês, certo? Ja ne... _**– A despedida de Gaara pareceu um tanto sarcastica, aos ouvidos de Temari.

- Ele me paga... – Ele jogou-se na cadeira, ao lado de Shikamaru.

- O que foi que ele falou? – Shikamaru mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos atras da cabeça.

- Vamos ver se achamos comida, na cozinha. – Temari começou a procurar algo em uma das gavetas. Por fim, tirou uma lanterna amarela de dentro. – Vamos logo, pois estou com fome.

Depois de andarem um pouco, chegaram a cozinha.

Não era um lugar muito grande, possuia apenas uma geladeira, um fogão pequeno, alguns armarios e uma mesa para quatro pessoas.

Temari sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. – Procura alguma coisa para comermos. – Ordenou para Shikamaru.

- Por que eu? – O Nara fez menção de sentar-se, mas foi impedido por Temari.

- Porque eu sou uma pessima cozinheira. – Shikamaru soltou um longo suspiro e começou a procurar comida nos armarios e na geladeira.

- Acho que com isso... – Shikamaru mostrou alguns ingredientes para Temari. – Dá para fazer apenas um curry.

Temari fez uma careta. Nunca forá muito fã de curry.

- Ou é isso, ou morremos de fome, você escolhe. – Falou Shikamaru, percebendo a cara de desgosto de Temari.

- É né, fazer o que? – Temari deu um longo suspiro, enquanto Shikamaru começou a preparar o curry.

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

- Com licença... – Um homem, de no minimo 50 anos, vestido com um uniforme tambem verde claro. – Vocês que são os donos do gato preto?

Sasuke levantou-se e balançou a cabeça de modo afirmativo. – Como ele está? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Bom, ele teve uma infecção intestinal. Por ser ainda um filhote, qualquer coisa estranha que ele coma, pode fazer mal... – Sasuke concordou com a cabeça. – Você tem que tomar cuidado, para não deixar comida no chão.

- Mas ele está bem? – Perguntou Sakura já um pouco impaciente.

- Un. Mas ele vai prescisar ficar aqui até de manhã, tomando soro, devido aos vomitos. (Foi isso que o veterinario falou quando meu gato teve infecção intestinal u.u). – O medico indicou o balcão para os dois. – Só peço que faço o registro, e depois poderão ir para casa.

Os dois concordarão e seguiram para o balcão, onde estava a mesma mulher que os atenderam anteriormente.

Sasuke fez o registro e agradeçeu a mulher. Ele e Sakura foram para a entrada do hospital.

- Kuso...está chovendo demais...como vou voltar para casa. – Sakura olhava para fora preocupado. A chuva havia ficado mais forte.

- Como você veio para cá?

- Vim de moto-taxi. Mas acho que não tem mais nenhum a essa hora da noite, ainda mais com essa chuva. – Sakura começou a remexer na bolsa que trazia, e logo em seguida deu um longo suspiro. – Não tenho nenhum dinheiro para pegar um taxi. E agora?

- O jeito... é você dormir lá em casa... – Falou Sasuke um pouco sem jeito.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. – "Dormir na casa do Sasuke?"

**Continua... o/**

**OoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOoxOox**

**Acabou mais um capitulo...Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Eu gostei desse! xD **

**Quero agradecer todas as ****Reviews de todos, elas são muito importantes!**

**Queria agradecer tambem a ****S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 que está sempre me ajudando! Arigatou!**

**Bom, acho que é só isso.**

**Kissus minna!**


End file.
